


Incompatible

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual bondage, Consensual spanking, Immorality, M/M, Slow Build, explicit - Freeform, sick behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry is imprisoned for the sins he never committed and is finally proven innocent after a decade with Solicitor Draco Malfoy and Potions Master Severus Snape's help. A decade has turned him from a free spirited energetic wizard into a haunted person. Slash. HP/DM. ASP/SMExplicit. Consensual Bondage and spanking.Warnings given in the respective chapters.Non-Con





	1. Prologue

**_Title: Incompatible_ **

**_Pairings: HP/DM, ASP/SM, JSP/RW_ **

**_Summary: Harry and Draco get married to Ginny Weasley and Pansy Parkinson respectively after the war. Harry has three kids: Albus. James and Lily and Draco has one: Scorpius Malfoy. Both are divorced and are living their post divorce life in contentment, if not happily. One day, everything changes. Harry is convicted for a crime he has never committed when James, Albus and Lily are 7, 6 and 5 respectively. No one is their to fight for Harry's freedom. His best friends and ex-wife do not care. Severus Snape cares but he has in a magical coma since the end of the war and has not recovered when Harry is imprisoned. Draco is out of Britain with Scorpius to complete required studies to become a solicitor._ **

**_When Scorpius and Albus are 11, Draco returns back to Britain so that Scorpius can study at Hogwarts and he is a solicitor now. Severus Snape recovers from the magical coma at the same time. It takes five long years for Severus, Draco and their kids to prove Harry's innocence. The story starts when Harry is free from Azkaban and no one is there to receive him. James, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Lily and Hugo are 16, 16, 15, 15, 14 and 14 respectively._ **

**_I know that many of you have reached chapter 8th. I am adding this prologue so that I can throw light on the background story a bit and I am also editing chapters a bit. I am not changing any plot._ **

**_Thank you._ **

**_Enjoy reading. Please review_ **

**_Prologue_ **

Five years. That's how long Draco had fought for Harry in the Wizengamot. Five years ago when he had returned from Canada, having gained his solicitorship, he had purchased a house for Scorpius and himself. Severus had paid him a visit and had filled him in about Harry's false imprisonment. For a moment, Draco had wondered if Harry was really responsible for sexual assault of Astoria Greengrass and Lavender Brown but then he had scoffed at himself. Potter would never be responsible for any crime, least of all, this.

Scorpius was due to enter Hogwarts that year and he had known that he would have time on his hand. He had decided to fight for Harry. He had been Potter then. Surprisingly, over the past five years, Potter had become Harry to him. He was allowed to visit Harry since he was the man's solicitor. His children had told him that he had been furious when he was falsely imprisoned. They had also told him that they visited their father quarterly. With each visit, Potter had become introvert. He asked after their health and except for that, he did not talk at all. To everyone's surprise, his friends had washed their hands off him and so had his ex wife, Ginny.

He had barely exchanged two words with Draco when they met at Azkaban for the first time.

To say that he had been shocked to see so much dullness in green eyes would be an understatement. He was alarmed to notice how silent Harry had become. Draco would never forget his first few visits at Azkaban. Draco had always known that he was gay and he had always been attracted to Harry. He had never imagined that Harry would ever return the sentiment because Draco was a weak and coward man. A good for nothing and useless as his father had often reminded him in past. Why would Harry, of all people be attracted to him.

Amazingly, gradually, Harry had started showing interest in him. He never said it on Draco's face but it had been obvious from the way Harry's face would lit whenever Draco would visit him and his smile would falter when Draco left. With each visit, colour in Harry's face returned and he knew that he had not imagined desire in Harry's eyes. Green eyes trailed from his lips to chest and lingered on the bulge of his trousers and Draco always shivered under his intense scrutiny

Draco slept around many a time and with Scorpius off to Hogwarts, it had been frequent. As his visits with Harry progressed though, he lost interest in sleeping around and resorted to it only when he was very desperate.

Five years. That's how long he had waited for this day and he knew that Harry had waited too. He had kept no secret of the fact. Six months back, Harry had warned him to drop his casual fucks and asked him to wait for him. He had said it in very plain and blunt words that Draco could live without sex for six months and Draco had not slept around. His son had been surprised and Draco had told him about Harry and his relationship. He had been relieved that Draco was not sleeping around anymore, no matter what the reasons were.

Draco had told him that Harry had kissed his lips on each visit for the past two years and he had also told him that Draco loved those brief kisses.

It was terrifying that Harry's few words were enough to keep Draco away from casual sex, when Scorpius had been unable to do so. It was equally terrifying that it was not out of fear that Draco had not slept around. No. He had not wanted to sleep with anyone else ever since Harry had started kissing him.

Presently, he was sitting in the dining hall of Albus Potter's home looking at the floo and the front door alternatively and waiting for Harry to return, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

He was terrified. At Azkaban, he had been the only one who visited Harry. Now, Harry would have lots of choices and he was afraid that he would be nothing more than a welcome fuck for the man. He closed his eyes as a lump gathered in his throat because he did not want to be just a fuck. He was afraid that he had fallen in love with Harry. How was it even possible to fall in love with someone you had been a nemeses of for six years and had visited as a solicitor after that. How was it possible to fall in love with a man's smiles and kisses and eyes because he had fallen hard and Harry would not treat him like anything but a quest.

After all, he was nothing but a good for nothing, worthless and useless. A faggot. His father had not left any doubt in his mind about that.

Nevertheless, he waited for the man he had fallen desperately in love with, ignoring his son's teasing eye rolls and sighs. He would get back to him for all the mocking after Harry would be home.

XXXX

_**Please review** _


	2. Out of Azkaban

**_ Chapter-1 _ **

**_ Out of Azkaban _ **

Harry had just exited the doors of Azkaban and he stood staring at them. For the past decade, he had known nothing except this prison and it was strange to be standing under the sunlight again. The auror stood by him and spoke softly "Mr. Potter, is anything wrong?"

Harry shook his head and looked at his surroundings again. Even in the absence of dementors, Azkaban had been horrible.

"Mr. Potter, let's go. The boat is waiting for us." Harry nodded mutely and looked at the auror who was looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly and the auror started walking, his eyes straight ahead "You are not speaking anything at all. You have not lost your ability to speak, have you?"

Harry sighed and shook his head and then decided to speak "No. It just seems unnecessary now. Why did no one come with you from my family or friends."

"Ah! Well, you were scheduled to be released two hours from now, Mr. Potter. The decision to prepone your freedom was sudden and we did not have any time to communicate anyone about it. The news of your innocence and false imprisonment has spread and their is a lot of uproar among the public. Minister has received hate letters and howlers from people all over the Britain Wizarding world. Everyone is really sorry, Mr. Potter."

Harry chose to nod and remain silent.

"By the way, my name is Auror Steven Wintermoon. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter."

Harry answered in a monotone "pleasure is mine. You can call me Harry."

The subsequent journey was more or less silent, except for a few times Stevens spoke. Harry just nodded silently.

"Where do you want to go, Mr. Potter? Ministry or home?"

"Home... whose home?" Harry replied, confused and the Auror stared at him in pity.

"Where do you want to go, Mr. Potter? Friends? Kids? Potions Master Severus Snape? Solicitor Draco Malfoy? Your godfather Sirius Black? or perhaps Remus Lupin? Your vaults will be released to you in a month. So you will need to reside somewhere temporarily. After that you can just rent a room at Leaky. Your old home was sold soon after your imprisonment but you already know that."

"Can you side apparate me to Granger-Weasley residence?" Harry spoke softly when they got out of the boat and stood at the shore.

Auror Stevens replied "Of course. Please hold my hand, Mr. Potter."

Seconds later, they were standing outside Ron's and Hermione's residence.

"Feel free to owl me if you need any kind of assistance, Mr. Potter, be that any companionship or an ear to just listen." Harry nodded and was about to knock when he heard "Oh, and your wand, Mr. Potter?" The auror gave his wand respectfully back to him and Harry replied gratefully "Thank you."

"Pleasure is mine. Goodbye Mr. Potter."

Stevens apparated away and Harry stood there, staring at his old wand in wonder. How he had missed his wand at Azkaban. He felt the joy he had felt when he had first held the wand in his hand and cast "Lumos". The wand tip glowed and he blinked hard to prevent his eyes from becoming any moister than they already were. Magic was such a wonderful thing and he had missed it for the past ten years.

Sighing, he placed the wand in his pocket and knocked the door, once and then twice.

"Coming." Hermione's voice reached him and the door opened seconds later. She simply stared at him in shock, frozen at the doorstep, her mouth hanging wide open. That was a disappointment in itself. He had expected at least a hug from the woman.

"Mione, who's at the door?" Ron, his school time best friend called and she finally spoke, stammerimg "Ha-Harry. It's Harry."

"Hermione, hello. Can I come in?" Harry asked softly, averted his eyes from her and looked at Ron who was gaping at him.

Well, that was another disappointment. He had expected a warmer welcome from Ron.

"Why are you here, Harry?" She crossed her arms and glared at him and Harry was simply speechless. This was not what you expect from your best friends after a decade, even if you are well aware that the said best friends did absolutely nothing to help to prove your innocence.

"Yes, why are you here, Harry?" Ron snapped at him "Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

Again, Harry stared speechlessly for a minute.

"Ah! My vaults will be released in a month. I just need a place to stay temporarily and couldn't think of any." He whispered softly and they glared at him for a couple of minutes.

Finally, Ron huffed in annoyance "Come in then, you stupid asshole." Again, Harry stared at the man who was supposed to be his best friend. He sighed and entered their house. It was beautiful and spacious.

"Since you are here, why don't you make yourself useful and do the dishes, Harry?" Harry swallowed his humiliation and closed his eyes, wondering if he had somehow arrived in some alternate universe. Even if Ron and Hermione had washed their hands off him, he had not expected them to treat him like an imposition.

He had no problem with doing the dishes but he was really starving. He would fall down if he did not get anything to eat and soon.

"I-could I have something to eat? I have not eaten anything since yesterday. I will do the dishes after that."

Hermione huffed angrily and muttered "First he just drops at our place and then he expects us to feed him, like the burden he is on everyone. ALL RIGHT. Settle down in that corner. I will see what I have for you." and Harry stared at his supposed former best friends in shock. Were they the same people he had invited to his home, countless times in the past?

Nevertheless, he lowered his head and sat on the floor in the corner of the room. Hermione and Ron's behaviour had already taught him not to expect anything but coldness from them but when Hermione came towards him with a plate containing stale bread and some weird smelling soup, his shock and despair knew no bounds and he found himself wondering why his friends had changed so much or whether they had always been so cold and had just pretended to be otherwise.

He had just had one bite of his bread when the floo chimed and in came Hermione's junior replica and the bread fell from his hand as he stared at Rose Weasley and his kids who followed her soon after. Lily was not there. James and Albus had sent her to beauxbattens when she was eleven. They had told this to him on their quarterly visits.

Albus was his replica, he noticed, from messy hair to green eyes to a lean frame and James looked more like his namesake, with brown eyes and athletic built. Both had his fiery temper though which flared when their anxious eyes fell on him. James had simply frozen on spot and Albus walked forwards, his eyes cold and furious.

"Dad, why are you sitting on floor?" He asked in an angry voice. "You are just out of Azkaban and why are you here at all, dad?"

Next question was voice by James "Why are you eating these scraps, on a floor no less?" His voice was equally furious.

Rose sighed and Harry's eyes turned towards the girl. Her eyes were blue and she glared at Hermione who glared back at her daughter.

"What do all of you think of yourselves, barging in my home like this? Get out of there."

"Get up, Uncle Harry. Mum is a bitch. Can't help it, sorry." Harry stared at the girl, completely gobsmacked by her attitude towards her own parents.

"DON'T YOU TALK LIKE THIS ABOUT YOUR MOTHER, ROSE?" Ron shouted at her angrily and Harry's shock knew no bounds when she glared at him "Look here, Ronald Weasley, I don't care what you think or do, just stay out of our way. I am here to take Uncle Harry away."

Harry was completely gobsmacked by everything that was happening. He had never imagined Hermione and Ron's future anything less than peaceful and happy.

Rose held his hand gently and helped him stand up, proceeding to hug him tightly "Welcome back, Uncle Harry."

"Honestly, Dad. Why would you come here the moment you are free is beyond me." Albus whispered and hugged him when she backed off.

James walked forwards and kissed his forehead. James's behaviour had always shocked him. He had expected the boy to be rash and immature. On the contrary, James was the most matured in the bunch..

"I had expected many things from both of you but this was not once of them. You know that scraps are all that he had in Azkaban and that's what you feed him on the first day of him well deserved freedom." James looked at Ron and his eyes were very harsh "And dad, why did you not return to your own house? Why would you come here? Had we known that they had preponed your release, we would have come with the aurors."

Albus had still not backed off and this did not surprise Harry. Albus had always been the most affectionate child of the bunch. Ginny had always been aloof after their divorce and Harry had been both mother and father for his kids but Albus had always needed more love then James.

Finally, Albus backed off and his eyes had not cooled down even a bit. He turned and walked towards his brother. He glared at his former best friends and Hermione snapped at them "He has the nerve to just burden us-"

"Burden" Albus shouted and the started laughing. The more he laughed, the more fiercely James glared at Hermione and Ron. "My father has never been a burden on anyone. Durselys were living a lavish life only because his vaults were paying for their various useless needs and they made his life miserable."

"You became the head auror just because of dad's influence." James snapped at Ron and then stared Hermione down "And you got the opportunity to train under Britain's famous healer just because you were dad's best friend. This house and everything you have got is my father's gift to you and this is the way you pay him."

"ENOUGH. Uncle Harry must be starving." Rose crossed her arms and snapped at James and Harry studied everyone silently, frozen at spot. He just wanted silence and some food and rest. Why were they shouting?

"Yes. You are right. Come on dad, we will -" Albus held his hand and started.

"I don't want to be an imposition on you." The words escaped unbidden from Harry's mouth, his eyes on the floor and his left hand trembling in his trouser pockets while his right was shaking in Albus's hand. "That house belongs to you-"

"That house belongs to you, considering that your vault had bought us that house when I turned eleven. Your vaults had given a modicum of financial independence to us." James replied calmly and Albus continued.

"Everything that belongs to your children belongs to you. You will never be an imposition to us and you don't need to visit such selfish bigots as long as we are alive. Now, come on, you are starving and we have prepared supper for you." Albus held his hand and dragged him towards the floo. He turned towards his glaring and unapologetic friends one last time. When had his friendship gone down the drain? When had he become a burden on his best friends?

Harry sighed and flooed to his kids's humble abode, saddened by his former best freinds's behaviour towards him.

He was also aware that no matter, what his kids said, he was an imposition on them and would remain one for a long time, seeing that he did not know what to do with himself after a spending a decade in Azkaban.


	3. The first Meal

**_Chapter-2_ **

**_The first Meal_ **

Draco had seen Potter many times during past five years. After all, he was the man's solicitor. The man seemed to be quieter every time he saw him. They barely exchanged two complete sentences. Initially, Potter had been temperamental and angry at the injustice and made no effort in hiding his feelings. As the years passed, Potter became introvert.

The man who flooed to the Potter household in front of him did not resemble Harry Potter at all. Harry Potter was a talkative energetic man who seldom stayed quiet. He was a handsome, broad shouldered man, with vibrant and sparkling green eyes, fine abs and flat stomach and Draco had drooled over him. How could this frail man, with dark circles below his haunted and dull green eyes be Potter? Potter who quarrelled with him at every possible thing, whose laugh echoed throughout the great hall after the Dark Lord's defeat, had turned into a defeated old man, with slumped shoulders and dull green eyes.

"Father." Scorpius hissed at him when he went on staring at Potter who was looking at the house his sons had built and cleaned for him. "Father, stop staring."

"Scorpius. Go and sit quietly beside your sweet little Albus Potter." He snapped at his annoying son softly and Scorpius glared menacingly at him, though his cheeks tinged red at his comment.

"He is not one of your conquests, father. Please-"

Scorpius had just crossed his limits but Draco did not mind it. What he was furious at was that Scorpius held such thoughts for him. Why would he take advantage of a vulnerable man, no less Harry Potter?

"Mind your own business, dear son, lest you find yourself grounded for a month for your insolence." He replied with hard eyes and Scorpius would have snapped at him but Potter's sons and Rose Weasley caught his attention.

"Please sit dad, we will serve lunch immediately." Albus Potter spoke excitedly and went into the kitchen with Rose and his elder brother. Scorpius followed them and Draco muttered "Whipped." to which he received a weak glare and cheeks that reddened even more.

He settled down on the table and Potter still looked around. Potter's kids had a very beautiful house.

"Beautiful, isn't it. You must be proud of your kids." Draco said softly, after settling down across from Potter.

Green eyes met his grey ones and Potter nodded and started looking at his plate silently, his hands folded on his lap.

"We have cooked all of your favourite dishes father. Tre-" Albus beamed at Potter and Scorpius beamed at him, which irritated Draco to no extent.

They were interrupted by another whoosh of the floo and in came a very furious Lily Evans Potter and an annoyed Hugo Weasley. What was even more shocking was that they held their trunks in their hands, which they dropped unceremoniously on the floor, running towards Potter.

"Daddy." The girl cried and Draco was not surprised to see tears welling in her eyes. The girl had been the most sentimental one of the bunch. Potter stood up and opened his arms wide for his daughter with a small smile, and Lily ran into them, sobbing her heart out.

"Uncle Harry, how are you?" Hugo Weasley's soft voice reached them and Draco noticed not for the first time, the contrast the Weasley kids were. Where Rose Wealsey was vibrant and bubbly, her brother was calm and composed. The boy had brown eyes and black hair and was quiet handsome. Potter opened his other arm and the child walked in the man's embrace.

Five minutes later, kids pulled back and the lunch had been served on the table. The green eyed girl was still furious as she glared at his elder brothers.

"Uncle Harry, they won't let us help them at all. They wanted to shelter us and stopped us from providing them any kind of aid." Hugo told Potter, his arms crossed and eyes sharp as he looked at Potter's sons.

"These morons would not let me help them at all, dad. They sent me to beauxbattens and won't let me study at Hogwarts, claiming that they did not want me to face the prejudice the people held against you and I would have been utterly alone, had Hugo not been with me. I wanted to help and they won't let me return here and they promised to intimate me when you would return and still they did not tell me anything. Had Hugo not asked Mr. Malfoy, I would never have known anything. They-"

"Oh! You did not help us at all. So Lillian Harriet Evans who writes stories for kids and is soon going to publish a novel is really our distant aunt." James crossed his arms and walked forward and Lily's cheeks tinged pink.

"And you have not sent an amount of 1000 Galleons every month every month for years in the name of said aunt." Albus continued and stood on his father's other side.

"Oh! Let us not forget that Hugo Weasley has been teaching Quidditich to kids who are too young to enter any school and has sent a sum of 500 Galleons every month from his earnings through me." It was his son who spoke this, still seated on his right side and Draco had not known this secret. He looked at his son who avoided his eyes carefully.

"Uncle Harry, they are stubborn and we had wanted to keep them away from all this." Rose Weasley who was sitting on his left side muttered and all this while, Potter heard to the kids quietly. His eyes were wet, though no trail of tears was evident.

"WE WANTED TO HELP." Draco was utterly shocked when Lily screamed at the top of her voice and rushed forward to punch Albus. Had it not been for Hugo Weasley's arms, she would have punched her brother hard.

"You had no right to stop us and I went away because I did not want to leave Lily alone. We wanted to contribute financially and you had no right to stop us." Hugo spoke softly, trying to calm the angry girl.

"We are not going back now. Daddy is back and we have left Beauxbattens. We will be joining Hogwarts tomorrow. All the formalities are already complete." Lily was now limp in Hugo's arms but her voice was sharp and determined.

"You should have completed-" James started gently and Lily shouted again "NO." rushing forwards to punch him and Hugo barely restrained her this time.

Draco noticed that Potter's eyes wavered from his kids to food kept on the table and back which did not go unnoticed by Rose Weasley.

"ALL RIGHT. Uncle Harry must be starving. We have served lunch. Please dig in." Rose called in her loud voice and now it was Draco's turn to reassure the man so he did "Potter, come on. Please eat something. They have cooked every possible thing you seemed to like."

Potter looked into my eyes and Draco froze under Potter's intense scrutiny. His kids settled down on the table and so did Potter but his eyes trailed from Draco's lips to chest to belly and tried to go further but Draco was sitting so his green eyes slowly travelled back to his lips. Draco was stunned, to say the least. He had not expected Potter to be attracted to him.

He could not prevent his cock from twitching when Potter's eyes lingered on his belly which was still visible and he swallowed when Potter tried to lean forward to peak at the bulge on his trousers.

Draco cleared his throat and tried to discourage his cock from hardening any more.

"Having cough, father? Do you want a potion?" Scorpius asked loudly and sweetly and Draco glared at the impertinent brat. "Eat your lunch, son mine, silently, if you still want firebolt on Christmas."

Scorpius glared right back and before they could argue any further, Albus spoke up.

"Dad, please start." He called in a cheerful voice and Draco noticed Scorpius eying the boy from the corner of his eyes.

"Whipped." Draco muttered under his breath and Scorpius glared at him "Behave, father."

Potter finally turned his green eyes towards his plate. It was so obvious from his face that he was starving and could barely stop himself from starting but Potter's hands trembled as he tried to serve himself porridge and soup. Draco knew the reason. Potter had not eaten with a spoon or served himself for the past ten years and he was not accustomed to it now. The serving spoon fell from his trembling hands and the porridge spilled on the table.

"I- I am sorry." He murmured, sounding embarrassed and ducked his face, placing his hands on his lap. There was a red tinge on his cheeks and Draco waited for the moment he would have to intervene, for he was sure that the moment would arrive soon.

"It's ok dad." Draco did not know which of his kids spoke the words because he was paying attention to the man who had stopped trying to serve himself anything. Potter was eyeing the table and the food, his hands firmly folded on his lap. His hungry eyes strayed towards the soup and treacle tart and Draco sighed in annoyance.

"Let me serve you, dad." Someone served Potter and Draco stared as Potter looked at his plate hungrily. It seemed that the man just wanted to eat everything at once but he still did not start which confused Draco. Then he noticed that his hands which were now resting on the table were still not steady and with a jerk, Draco realized that he had lost habit of eating with a spoon.

Finally Potter seemed to give up on the soup and tried to copy his kids who were cutting their pizza slice with a knife. Of course, he couldn't. He had not had a pizza for ten years. How would he be able to eat with a knife? Potter looked at the food hungrily and morosely, having given up and his kids stared at him, trying to comprehend how to help their father.

Suddenly Draco couldn't take it anymore. He served himself a little of everything on the table and got up.

"Come on, Potter. We are eating in your room." He stood up and shifted his chair and then walked towards Potter. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed the kids sigh in relief and Albus smiled a little at him. He returned the smile and turned to talk to Potter again.

Green eyes were staring blankly at him. Draco stared right back and it was his son who broke their staring match, once again, in a very exasperated voice.

"You can take both the plates, father. I will serve another plate for you. Go on."

Draco nodded and looked at Potter who was looking at the floor in mortification now, still sitting on his chair.

"This is your home, Potter. You do not have to be so conscious. They are your kids and they understand." Draco sighed and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Yes, dad. Go on." His daughter called gently and Potter got up, attempting to pick up his plate with trembling hands.

"I will bring both plates." Draco spoke softly and Potter walked away, his hands deep inside his pockets. Draco understood everything. Potter was not used to being dependent on anyone for anything at all and not being able to handle a simple spoon must have been mortifying for him. But there will be no formalities between them. There had never been any formalities.

Potter could act himself, without wondering about Draco's reaction just like they were in school. Scorpius stood up and served another plate for Draco.

"Go on dad. Mr. Potter must be starving. Merlin knows, he hasn't eaten anything for the past forty eight hours and not anything decent at least for the past ten years."

All the while Potter's kids stayed silent, firmly looking at their own suppers so that Potter won't feel awkward and Draco appreciated this gesture.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." James said respectfully when Potter had finally left for the master bedroom and other children followed his example by thanking him. He shook his head and smiled in response, walking towards the said room. As expected the man was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs crossed, staring at his lap.

"I am not even capable of handling simple knives and forks. Fucking useless, aren't I?"

Draco closed the room and placed the plates beside the mortified man.

"Do you need to be formal in front of me as well?" He muttered and sighed before dragging a chair in front of the bed.

Potter stayed silent and Draco tried again "You have never cared about your behaviour in front of me. Why would you start now? With time, you will get used to eating with proper etiquettes. Dig in, Potter. What are you waiting for?"

Potter dug in, keeping his eyes on the plate. He ate each and everything that was kept on the plates and Draco called for more soup and he ate it too. The man must have been very hungry. At the end, the man looked a mess and tried to clean his face that was full of soup and vegetable pieces.

Draco stood up and conjured a cloth "Wait Potter, let me clean your face." Potter deliberately uncrossed his legs and placed them on the floor, spread wide apart, which Draco realized several minutes later when he found himself trapped between his spread legs. Potter was wearing a simple black shirt and black trousers and sat there silently as Draco cleaned his face with a wet cloth.

A couple of minutes later, his face was cleaned and cloth was vanished by Draco and he tried to move out of the Potter's hold.

"Potter. Move aside." Potter simply stared at his chest. "Ummm, hello, Potter will you move your legs aside?" Draco asked again and still Potter stared at a spot on his shirt. Draco followed his eyes and his eyes widened. Potter was looking at the little part of his chest that his shirt revealed.

"Pot-" He froze mid speech because Potter moved and his fingers reached Draco's shirt buttons. Draco's breath hitched and he swallowed. The man's green eyes were hungry when they met Draco's. Draco tried to pry his hands away from his shirt but Potter whispered a single order "No." and placed his hands on his own shoulders.

Potter's shaking fingers tried to pry his buttons open and Draco's heart beats sped up. When he found himself unable to open the buttons, he whimpered and then growled and Draco just stared in shock as Potter simply snapped all the buttons. They scattered on the floor and Draco gaped at the man. Potter had been quiet and sad just a few minutes ago. How could a man change so much in a matter of minutes.

"Potter, you need to wait. You are utterly vulnerable-" He swallowed and started reluctantly because he did not want to stop. He really really didn't want him to stop.

Potter glared at him.

"Potter, look just stop. We can continue when you have had appropriate rest."

Potter narrowed his eyes at him and whispered "I am not a child."

"You are not thinking. Please-"

But what Potter did next stopped whatever Draco was about to speak. The man sneaked a hand behind Draco and spanked his arse hard.

"Shut up." He whispered "You have a very nice arse, Malfoy." Draco gaped. His face was flaming. He was so bloody mortified.

"Potter, you asshole." He snapped and would have snapped some more at the stupid man. No one had ever had the audacity to speak such words to Draco and no one had ever dared to spank him.

"I am not a bloody child. I am a thirty six year old man and can decide what I want." Harry whispered in a dangerous and low voice.

Draco scowled at him before snapping, "Don't bloody dominate over me, Potter. Let me off this instant."

"No. I am not dominating over you. I have waited for today for several years Malfoy. I have waited patiently and you know that. Don't pretend that you don't. I want you. You are mine." Potter mutters in an insistent and a possessive voice.

Draco scowled some more. Potter did not frighten him, no matter what he might assume. Draco did not want anything to happen unless Potter was well rested and had adjusted to his freedom.

Draco wondered why exactly wasn't he just shoving the stupid man away. Why was he standing like this, his hands on Potter's strong shoulders. He was about to snap at him when all of a sudden, the door opened and merlin Draco was so shocked and mortified that his face fell in Potter's neck when he heard a murmur "Dad." Followed by a surprised shout "SWEET FUCKING MERLIN." It was Albus and his voice was followed by Lily's.

"Daddy- Oh my god."

"I did warn you." Scorpius called and James's shocked voice followed "CHRIST."

Draco had never been so bloody embarrassed in his entire life.

XXXX


	4. Date me, Draco?

**_ Chapter-3 _ **

**_ Date me, Draco? _ **

"Dad. Sweet Merlin dad, please-" Albus stammered and potter's demeanor changed abruptly when he finally realized that his kids were present. His face fell and eyes became sad. It made Draco crave for his bright eyes again but he knew it would take a long time to revive Potter to his former glory again.

The hands that had been dominating just moments back trembled again and Draco knew that the man was very far from being normal. He flicked his fingers and buttoned Draco's shirt again.

"What is wrong?" Draco asked softly and Potter tightened his arms around Draco when he tried to back off.

"With due respect, Mr. Malfoy, dad is not one of your conquests. Please keep your hands away from him." James snapped at him in annoyance and Draco ignored him.

"We are really thankful to you for helping us but we will appreciate it if you do not manipulate dad." It was Albus who had muttered this sentence and Draco was sure that the boy was blushing hard.

Draco could not stop himself from snorting and muttered "You have the wrong end of the stick, lad. Did it escape your notice that his feet are entangled behind my legs?"

Silence ensued throughout the room and Albus asked in a soft voice "What's going on, dad?"

"Please leave us for a few minutes." Potter whispered very softly and Draco couldn't understand the sudden change in Potter's behaviour. Initially, it had appeared like an act but now it didn't because Potter was still embracing Draco tightly.

Draco tried to back off and this time, Harry did not fight him. He let Draco go and Draco kept his eyes averted from the kids.

Draco couldn't stop himself from thinking about the other man as Harry instead of Potter. It was too much for him, this intimacy, Har-Potter's green eyes and arms that still sought him and suddenly, he couldn't take his kids's presence anymore and he snapped at them "Do you plan to stay here all day. Get out and leave us alone."

"We need to talk, Mr. Malfoy." James muttered sternly and Draco sneered at the boy "Oh! Don't worry, your dad is not a blushing virgin. He was the one who had trapped me between his-"

"Malfoy." Harry's soft voice stopped him and he snapped his eyes back towards the man in question. Kids left the room and closed it. Draco heard a cheerful "Lock your room, father, if you don't want anyone's presence."

"As if I knew what he was upto." Draco called back and turned around to lock the room. He was utterly shocked when he felt himself picked up and turned around and Potter whispered "Keep the door unlocked. I have been locked enough for a lifetime." He just stared when Har-Potter picked up his legs and wrapped them around his waist.

He turned towards his bed and Draco could just stare and blink hard as Harry placed him on his bed and then straddled him. Harry's urgent erection pressed against his and Harry's desperate fingers opened his shirt buttons again.

"We need to talk, Harry." Draco pried Harry's fingers away and Harry took his hands in his and started kissing his fingers one be one.

"We can talk later." He whispered urgently.

"No, we need to talk right now." Draco insisted and Harry glared at him. Merlin, the way the man changed his behavior was shocking for Draco.

"No we don't." Harry muttered and his eyes burned inside Draco's and Draco stared, trying to comprehend that how could a man change in a matter of minutes.

"Either you will get up yourself or I will have to force you aside. Let me leave." Draco was beyond pissed. He had fucked many people and had said the same words to many of them but he had never imagined to hear them from anyone, least of all, Harry Potter and he was annoyed.

Bloody arrogant Potter.

Harry stared at him and Draco glared at the man angrily, snapping his hands and buttoning his shirt again.

After a long couple of minutes, Harry got aside and Draco crawled out of the bed to leave. He was at the door when he heard Harry's soft and vulnerable voice "When will you meet me again?"

He turned back and wanted to glare at the man but Harry's demeanor had changed once again. He did not look like a domineering man. Harry looked like a haunted man and his eyes were dull once again and Draco just shook his head muttering "I don't know.", unable to snap at the man angrily.

XXXX

Harry sat at the window, staring at the sky sadly.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Albus came inside and sat on his bed. "You have been silent since Mr. Malfoy left."

"Where are Lily and James?" Harry asked, ignoring his son's question.

"James has gone to teach and Lily has gone to Hogwarts. I also have to return but I thought about talking to you before leaving." Albus replied and sighed before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You do not need to teach. I am back and I can provide money for all of you." Harry looked at him and spoke softly.

"Yes, I am not going to teach any longer but James and Scorpius like the profession and want to continue teaching at the institute. They will perhaps teach at Hogwarts after graduating. Even Rose likes teaching. She will teach at Hogwarts too." Albus replied and walked forwards to hug him.

"Dad, Mr. Malfoy has a reputation. I mean-" He started after a couple of minutes, his face resting on Harry's shoulders.

Harry looked at his son's flustered face and Albus backed off, to sit back on the edge of the bed "I understand and I am not a child. I can take care of myself. By the way, what is going on between you and Scorpius, Al?"

"I, well, I am committed to him. He is a good boy and you are going to like him. Please-" Albus blushed and ducked his head.

"I know that he is a good boy. My blessings are with you. Just take care of yourself." Harry replied and was satisfied to see Albus turn crimson.

"We are not getting married-." Albus breathed and spoke again "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about the crime you were imprisoned for. We were investigating-"

"Stopping digging the past." Harry's voice was sharp and Albus looked at him cautiously, his face completely normal now "Are you sure that you do not want to see the real sinner punished."

"Yes. I am back and I do not want to investigate anything now. The case is closed and forgotten and so it shall be." Harry looked at his son sternly and Albus nodded "Ok dad. As you wish. I am returning to Hogwarts."

"Why were you allowed to leave Hogwarts for teaching when no one is?" Harry asked and Albus smiled "We took special permission from Headmaster Longbottom. But since I am leaving the profession altogether, the permission will stand revoked."

"Okay. Study well. Owl me if you need anything." Harry replied and turned back to his sky gazing. Albus sighed and left the room.

"James will be returning to Hogwarts directly. He asked me to ask you to owl us at Hogwarts if you need anything."

Harry nodded silently and Albus flooed to Hogwarts. He did not know what he really wanted to pursue as a profession. He had not had any real time for thinking about anything. Malfoy had left rather abruptly and all his attention was on Malfoy right now. He knew that the man will not visit him unless something drastic happened.

Albus had left and no one would disturb him till tomorrow. He stood up, knowing what he had to do next.

XXXX

Draco was so bloody confused. Everything confused him. Harry took a divorce and then he was suddenly imprisoned for raping Lavender Brown and Astoria Greengrass and though, he had proven Harry's innocence through various evidences, he still did not know who really had raped the girls. The girls in question had not pursued the case further, having chosen to drop the case and move on with their life. But why would they just drop the case altogether just because Harry was not responsible.

Thus, he was sitting in his office, studying the case file of Harry's case. He knew that he needed to talk to Harry about his strange behaviour but he simply could not tolerate the way the man had wanted to just use him.

A rather insistent and urgent voice startled him and brought him out of his jumbled thoughts.

"Mr. Malfoy. Sir."

"Yes, Mary, what's the matter?" Draco stood up and looked at the terrified woman.

"Sir, Mr. Harry Potter floo called and asked for you. He looked really hurt sir. His face was covered in blood-" She spoke fearfully.

Draco had started running towards the floo before the woman had completed her sentence. He flooed over to Potter household and found that the house was completely dark.

"Potter. Where are you?" He called, slightly afraid of what had happened to the man.

He was utterly surprised when suddenly the lights of the house were switched on and the floo and the door of the house was locked. He looked all around him open-mouthed. It was as if he had been locked inside the house.

_Fucking Potter has trapped me again._

"Malfoy, hullo." Harry walked towards him, donning blue trousers and a white shirt, his face and hair wet and Draco licked his lips before glaring at him, feigning annoyance.

The man had lost a lot of weight due to Azkaban and his eyes had lost their brightness but the man was still as handsome as ever, so it was pretty difficult.

"What is the meaning of all this, Potter? Unlock the house immediately." He crossed his arms and glared at him.

Harry shook his head walked towards him.

"Potter, what-" but his words got stuck in his mouth when the green eyed man picked him and placed Draco's legs around his waist. Draco punched his chest and struggled "Put me down, you arrogant prick."

"Tut. Tut. Draco. Language." Harry's hands cupped Draco's hips. Draco glared at him and he bloody smirked in response.

"Merlin, you stupid man. What obsession do you have with keeping your hands all over my body? Place me down." Draco struggled and kicked Harry's buttocks with his foot and Harry stopped walking and pressed a soft kiss on Draco's shoulder.

"You are barmy, Potter. I am telling you. You molest me when we are alone and you turn into a mouse when we are around others." Draco sneered at him "Rest assured, Potter, I will return your favor when you least expect it."

"Challenge accepted."

"That's all you want. I am just a hole to fuck for you."

Potter stayed silent.

Draco sneered viciously at him, "Stupid vile man, kidnapping me to have sex."

When Potter still didn't speak, Draco placed his head on his shoulders and sighed "I don't understand you at all, Potter." his arms around the man's neck.

Finally, they reached Harry's room and he placed Draco on his bed. Draco stayed put and Harry locked his room, his face unreadable.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco inquired.

He had expected the green eyed man to remove Draco's shirt and have his wicked way with him, which was why he was surprised when Harry switched the lights off with a blank expression and murmured "Shut Up, Malfoy."

He proceeded to crawl beside Draco and drag Draco to lay beside him.

"Potter." Draco murmured when Harry covered a blanket on them and rested his face on Draco's chest.

"Hmmmm."

"Talk to me." Draco whispered and he started stroking his messy black hair because something compelled him to comfort the man. The said messy haired man placed his hand on his belly. It did not surprise him this time.

XXXX

"What should I say?" Harry asked Draco.

"Why does your demeanour change when we are around others?" Draco asked, stroking his hair gently.

Harry sighed and cuddled closer to him and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"It is so overwhelming to see them all grown up and working. You and Professor Snape are the only ones I recognize any more. Ron and Hermione are behaving so strangely. I wonder what has happened to them. I mean I understand that they practically washed their hands off me the moment I was imprisoned, but still, I had not expected them to behave so cruelly." Harry replied.

"Hmmmm" Draco asked and Harry thought for a moment, before blurting "Date me?" and subsequently covered his own mouth with his hand.

He could imagine Draco's shock at his question and he decided to ignore the man's subsequent questions. He simply pulled Draco against his chest.

XXXX

Draco stared in darkness, with his mouth open.

"Are you mad, Har-Potter? You are just out of Azkaban and you want to date me, of all people."

The man remained silent and Draco tried again "Pot-"he breathed and started again "Harry, how are you? Are you really fine?"

This time he did receive an answer "I will be."

"Come tomorrow, you will make other friends. You will leave me, won't you? I just want to be prepared, you understand?" Draco asked softly.

Harry waited for a couple of minutes before answering "I have watched you fight for me in the Wizengamot with everything you had and I have waited for this day for the past two years. I won't leave you for anyone." His voice was slightly sharp and he slapped Draco's stomach lightly.

"What's with you and touching me?" Draco snapped and he received a soft kiss on his cheeks in response.

Soon after, Harry was snoring lightly and Draco was relieved to see that the man was finally taking rest. There were so many things he was confused over and he intended to investigate each and every one of them. But for now, he kissed Harry's head softly and fell asleep.

XXXX


	5. The First Night

**_ Chapter-4 _ **

**_ The First Night _ **

Harry's eyes opened and he realized that Draco was still sleeping with him, a very sexy Draco Malfoy. He sat up slowly so that Draco would not be disturbed and his eyes trailed Draco's body. The man was really very handsome, with well-toned abs and flat stomach and long legs. It would have been so easy for Harry to simply vanish his clothes but he wanted to undress the man piece by piece.

"Hmmm." He had to be really careful, though. With gentle fingers, he reached Draco's top button and opened it to reveal his chest which looked so inviting. He opened the second button and the third fourth and fifth followed it and soon Draco's shirt lay unbuttoned.

"Harr- Wh-"

"Nothing." It was a blessing in disguise that Draco had started muttering. Harry helped him up and shifted the shirt out of Draco's hands. "What-" Draco slurred and Harry reassured the man softly "Nothing. Go to sleep."

"Hmmmm." Draco murmured and fell asleep again.

Harry stared at his chest hungrily and licked his lips. He wanted to suck and kiss and bite it. He wanted it so desperately but he wanted Draco naked first so he shifted his attention to Draco's trousers.

"So handsome. Draco. You are so sweet. I really could get used to you."

He unbuttoned the trouser and opened the zip very slowly. Draco's half hard cock popped out and Harry touched it.

"Ahh" Draco emitted a very sweet moan and Harry really wanted to kiss the man so desperately. He touched the hem of Draco's jeans and pulled it down and then he stared at the picture Draco made, sleeping in just his underwear on his bed. Merlin, he looked so mouth-watering that Harry wanted to pounce on the man. He could hardly wait and it had been so many years. He wanted to fuck Draco so badly. He closed his eyes and breathed hard, trying to control himself and touched the hem of Draco's underwear and slowly, very slowly, pulled it down.

The man lay completely naked in front of him and he was looking so sexy, his legs spread a little and his arms stretched over his head. Harry traced Draco's chest and wrapped both his hands around Draco's nipples and Draco moaned, his eyes still closed. Harry bent down and kissed his open lips softly and then squeezed Draco's nipples eliciting another beautiful moan from him. Merlin, the man slept like a baby.

Harry bent and took Draco's left nipple in his mouth and it was so tight that Harry closed his eyes. He fondled Draco's other nipple with his other hand and licked his nipple's tip. Draco moaned but still he did not wake up. Harry sucked and licked but did not bite. He did not want to wake Draco up. He diverted his attention to Draco's other nipple which was just as tight and grazed his teeth over it. Draco literally arched his back and moaned throatily but he still did not get up. Harry pulled back and finally his eyes dropped on Draco's fine hard cock that was proudly jutting out and asking Harry to suck it until Draco screamed for release.

He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that Draco's eyes were still closed and his own trousers and underwear followed Draco's on the floor and then he lay down beside Draco and spooned him.

He pressed his very hard cock between Draco's firm arse cheeks and started rubbing up and down and grasped Draco's cock with his right hand, whereas his left hand trailed on Draco's tight nipples and squeezed them roughly.

XXXX

Draco's eyes shot open and for a moment, he thought that he was having a very wet dream.

"Finally awake, eh? You sleep like a baby." Harry but his ear lobe and he moaned in pleasure.

"When did you remove my clothes? Ahhhh." Draco moaned when Harry bit a rather sensitive spot on his neck and fondled his balls.

"Hmmm, when you were asleep."

Harry's erection was rubbing between his arse cheeks and he was moaning loudly.

Draco screamed in pleasure when Harry scratched Draco's inner thigh with his nails and murmured huskily "Harry. Please."

"What, Please." Harry rubbed the tip of Draco's cock and wiped off the pre come and licked it off his own finger and wasn't the sight most erotic sight Draco had ever seen.

"I want to fuck you, Draco." Harry murmured and with this one sentence, Harry had ruined an excellent make out session. Sweat trickled from Draco's forehead. His erection must have flagged because Harry stopped jerking his prick and just lay there, his cock between Draco's arse cheeks and his mouth on Draco's ears. Draco's right nipple was covered by Harry's left hand.

"What happened?" Harry asked, having stopped everything at once.

Draco shook his head "Nothing." and closed his eyes. He couldn't tell Harry. It was bloody embarrassing. He had a reputation to maintain. It made it easy to pick up best dressed men in pubs.

But the mere thought of someone's cock inside Draco's arse was enough to turn his blood cold and his erection had flagged completely now. Harry backed off from him experimentally and Draco crawled away from the man.

"Draco's what's wrong? I didn't penetrate your anus in my excitement, did I? Did I hurt you?" He asked, his voice obviously worried and Draco shook his head again, his face bright red.

Harry crawled close to him and he closed his eyes nervously because Harry really wanted to fuck him and perhaps he would just penetrate Draco now. But Harry simply took Draco in his arms and turned him. Draco had his eyes closed and merlin, a tear rolled from his eyes and it was so very embarrassing but Harry hugged him close instead of making fun of him.

"Hey, what happened?" Harry asked after hugging him tightly. Their cocks rubbed and created delicious friction.

"Nothing." Draco whispered and started rubbing their cocks so as to distract Harry.

"You need to tell me, Draco. It's just me. What are you afraid of?" Harry stopped the motion by a firm hand on small of Draco's back.

 _Now, he would take the opportunity and thrust his fingers in my arse._ Draco thought and was utterly surprised when Harry tangled his legs with Draco's and rested his hands in small of Draco's back.

"It's embarrassing." Draco murmured and hid his burning face in Harry's neck.

Harry suddenly laughed and spoke "What can be more embarrassing then having your shit and piss cleared in front of you or clearing someone's shit. I remember clearly. How can I forget Draco...?

_Harry was sitting in furthest corner of his cell. No one had come to take him to washroom since days and it reeked of shit and piss, but he couldn't do anything to clean it. He was so hungry. It was very seldom that they gave anything decent to him to eat. He was thirsty too and his clothes had torn off completely. Perhaps it was pure luck that Malfoy was coming to meet him that day. It was the second time he was visiting him and it would be so embarrassing to ask his solicitor and former school mate, not to mention rival to clear his shit and bring something to eat for him but desperate times required desperate measures._

_"Prisoner no. 110290, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy has come to meet you."_

_Harry chose to stay quiet and Malfoy entered his cell._

_"Sweet fucking Merlin. Do they take you to washroom or not." His voice was not mocking. It was angry and the anger mesmerised Harry so much because it was so rare that someone was angry on his behalf and it was Malfoy. Why would Malfoy be angry for him?_

_Harry did not have to ask the man for help. In a minute, the cell was clean and the lamp was repaired. The blonde's eyes fell on him and Harry averted his eyes. His clothes were completely torn. In another second, Harry's clothes repaired itself and a cleaning charm swept over him._

_"Honestly, Potter. You have done worse things in front of me. Need not be embarrassed. I am going to talk to the authorities and get your living conditions improved. Now, are you going to talk to me today or not? I need to start gathering evidences."..._

"You can tell me anything, Draco. Please." Harry whispered.

"No one has ever fucked me." Draco murmured softly and Harry's eyes widened in shock.

"But, I thought-" Harry, spoke, still trying to digest Draco's softly spoken words.

"Yes, I go to pubs and take men home but I have never let anyone fuck me and I seldom fuck anyone." The blonde interrupted him.

"Then why..." Harry trailed off.

"Blow jobs, kissing frotting, reaming. There are various things except fucking, Harry." Draco hugged the man and whispered.

"Exactly when were you going to tell this to me? You knew about my intentions ever since your second last visit. You should have told me as soon as I had trapped you between my legs in the afternoon. What if I had fucked you roughly? I did not know that no one has ever fucked you and first time is very difficult. I was so bloody turned on. It has been so long Draco." Harry's voice was sharp and Draco couldn't help but whisper.

"I do not want to be just a hole for you to fuck." Draco replied bitterly.

"Where do such things enter your mind from? Who -" Harry snapped at the irritating man.

"Ever since you have returned, you have wanted to fuck me. Not even once did you suggest that you wanted to just kiss me or cuddle or just go out somewhere." Draco placed his face on Harry's shoulders and sighed "I don't have any problem with that but I just wish you would be interested in me as a person instead of just my anus. I have earned that much, haven't I?"

Harry's silence and speeding up of breath alarmed Draco and he tried to back off but Harry's arms and legs tightened around him.

"Who has told you that you have to earn the right to be loved, Draco?" Harry's question rung alarm bells in his mind he swallowed and whispered "No one, Harry."

"Tell me. I will find out and I will hurt the person who has fed such ridiculous things in your mind." Harry warned and Draco replied "If I tell you, you won't?"

"If you don't want me to." Harry reassured him.

"The first man I dated. He was Seamus Finnigan. He wanted to fuck me and I wanted to fall in love before being fucked. He told me that I don't deserve love and that I am nothing but a hole to fuck."

Harry's body practically trembled with restrained rage. He was so angry that the windows rattled and Draco whispered "Calm down."

"I will-" Harry took long breaths, trying to calm down.

"You promised that you won't." Draco said sternly.

"I don't love you but I like you and I respect you and I adore you, Draco. You are a wonderful, patient man and had it not been you, I would still be rotting in Azkaban. I admire your strength and courage and patience so much and I will not hurt you. I promise." Harry kissed Draco's head after completing his speech.

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Draco asked, changing the topic abruptly and trying to pull away and Harry sighed.

"No, I would rather just sleep today." Harry knew that Draco wanted to please him, perhaps because he thought that Harry would leave him once he found someone else but the blonde was Harry did not want to leave him. He kissed the place beneath Draco's ear softly and murmured "Sleep now."

"Hmmmm."

His eyes fell on Draco's firm and round arse cheeks and he couldn't stop himself from cupping them in his palms and squeezing them.

"You do have a very beautiful arse, Draco." He squeezed the arse cheeks again and then tapped them. His arse swayed and Harry murmured "And smackable too." Harry's erection was already hardening and Draco's fingers traced his spine and he murmured "I could suck you off, you know."

In response, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's legs tightly and his arms wrapped around the blonde's waist "No."

"But you are hard."

"And you are not and you are not here for the sole purpose of satisfying me. I had not manipulated you into coming here for fucking you or making you suck me off. I shouldn't have woken you up." Harry whispered and kissed the man's head.

"It's not a problem." Draco squeezed Harry's arse and Harry had to close his eyes and swallow a couple of times to control his urges.

"Good night, Draco. We need to visit need to think about your profession too, Harry Severus tomorrow." He murmured and Draco finally acquiesced "Okay. As you wish then. Goodnight."

XXXX


	6. Draco's insecurities

**_ Chapter-5 _ **

**_ Draco's insecurities _ **

When Draco woke up for the second time, he found himself on an empty bed. He cast _Nox_ and yawned when he realized that it was just 6 A.M. He would have slept a little longer but the delicious fragrance of – Draco sniffed deeply and his mouth watered when he realized that Potter had bakes cranberry pancakes for breakfast. Of course, he could not spend a moment longer in bed. His stomach grumbled with hunger and he hurried to brush his teeth and wash his face.

"Yum." He couldn't help but whisper when he entered the dining room which was positively filled the fragrance.

"Good morning." Harry called, his lips stretched in a pleasant smile when he noticed Draco "Smells nice, eh?"

"Yes, it smells divine. Someone is in a good mood today." Draco asked after sitting on a chair. Harry served the tray of pancakes on the table and settled down with him.

"Taste it and tell me whether like it, love. One more tray is in the oven. It will be ready in a couple of minutes." Harry replied and served half of the pancakes to him. But Draco just stared at the man who had just called him love and was not even aware of it. When he did not comment on pancakes, Harry looked up at him, chewing his own pancake.

"Is something wrong? Do I have something on my face?" The man murmured with a confused frown on his face and Draco shook his head, looking incredulously at him "You just called me 'love'."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed and he muttered "So…." before eating another small bite.

"You do understand that I am not your life partner, husband or your boyfriend." Draco muttered bitterly.

Suddenly, Harry smiled and laughed "Did you think I was paying you for being my solicitor by cuddling to you last night." Draco stared at the stupid man, his anger sparking. How dare he make fun of Draco?

"Forgive me if I had mistaken your actions but it did seem that you were more interested in spanking my arse than talking to me last night. Shall I bend on the table for you Potter? Will that satiate your craving to spank my bottom?" He sneered at him angrily and Harry spread his hands in defeat, his face completely blank.

"Look, Draco. I apologise, not for yesterday but for insulting you a minute back." He spoke in a soft, yet firm voice "But what happened yesterday might repeat itself-"

"Oh! I guess you would want to invite a few friends over as well, perhaps Finnigan. He would love to peak at my anus, you know. Is that one of your kinks, Potter, bending me on the table and showing my arse off to your friends? Or better yet, take pictures and circulate-" Draco was practically yelling at the man and Harry interrupted him with crossed arms and angry eyes "I will have you know, Draco that it is not one of kinks to show you off. I would rather have you completely to myself. Perhaps you don't understand and when I think of it, of course you don't-"

"Spare me your lies and hogwash, please. All you want is to fuck me, like other men I have been with. Let me assure you that I won't let you fuck me. I won't bottom for-"Draco ranted and Harry interrupted his rant again. Draco glared at him for interrupting him.

"Christ! Could you be any more dramatic? Listen, I want to tell something to you-" Draco opened his mouth and Harry raised a hand to stop him and Draco glared at the man "do not interrupt me. When I was alone in Azkaban, I was almost always depressed except for the few times you visited me. You-"

"It was my professional duty to visit-" Draco started and Harry cut him off. "Yes, it was your duty to visit me. It was not your duty to bring food and water for me. It was not your duty to hug me because I was shivering and it was not your duty to clear the mess I had created in my cell."

"I- I pitied you." Draco exclaimed.

"Oh, so you kissed my lips when you thought that I had fainted, out of pity." Harry muttered and Draco's cheeks warmed up. He averted his eyes and Harry spoke smugly "I thought so. So I want to be with you. I like you and I won't let you go. So, deal with it."

Draco stared at the man and tried to be angry. He tried to locate a little anger at Harry who was now eating his breakfast. He tried and failed. He did feel warmth that was somewhere in his chest and returned to his own breakfast with an irritated huff.

"You did not tell me whether you like the pancakes or not. Do you not like them?" Harry asked cheerfully and his voice became nervous by the time he spoke the last few words. "I have not cooked for the past ten years and my hand was shaking when I held the knife and spatula, so perhaps-"

"They are divine, Harry. I love them." Words escaped unbidden from Draco's mouth and he realized what he had spoken only when Harry's lips upturned into a beautiful smile.

"Thank you." The man replied happily and returned to his pancakes.

After a comfortable silence of about fifteen minutes, Draco started in a soft tone "Say, Harry."

"Hmmm." Harry replied, sipping his tea and reading the Prophet.

"I want to reopen the case." Draco spoke and concentrated on Harry who suddenly dropped the Prophet and looked at him in shock.

"Absolutely not." He ordered and Draco's eyes turned very hard at that. If Harry thought that he would let him extend his presumed dominance outside the bedroom, he was sorely mistaken. He shifted his chair back and crossed his arms and all the while he looked at Harry coldly.

"Are you ordering me?" He asked coldly and got a glare in return.

" _Are you ordering me?"_ Harry imitated him and ignored the question completely "I do not want you to reopen the case, so you will not reopen it." Harry glared at him and slammed his hands on the now empty table.

Draco's eyes narrowed into slits. How dare Harry assume that Draco would tolerate such behaviour?

"You are sorely mistaken if you think that I would let you dominate me like this, Potter. I had wanted to discuss the case with you. Now I think I would rather discuss it with Severus." Draco spoke and suddenly he was very angry at Harry and himself as well. After all, he had let Harry spank him. The anger turned into disgust. He was disgusted with himself for being such a pansy.

_You did not just have to be a faggot. You had to be a bottom as well._

Father's cane had only caused him physical pain all those years ago when he had caught Draco being fucked by Blaise Zabini but he bore emotional scars even now, two decades later. It had been a casual fuck and father had just happened to knock his door and open it without waiting for his permission.

_SMACK._

Father's cane struck the back of his knees and he fell down ungracefully.

" _Bloody faggot."_

_SMACK._

_"Disgraceful"_

_SMACK._

_"Does not even deserve to be a Malfoy."_

Draco shouted and screamed and begged in pain. He begged because pain was so unendurable but the cane fell mercilessly. Father stopped only when he promised that he would not bottom for anyone, that he would not be a bloody bottom on the top of a faggot. He knew that he must never have broken his promise. Father was right. He must not let Potter dictate him, neither in bed, nor in any other aspect.

He blinked hard when he heard a voice call him worriedly "Draco. Draco. DRACO." He cringed when he felt Harry touch his arm. Belatedly, he realized that he was sweating profusely and that his eyes were moist.

"NO." Draco shouted and stood up abruptly when Potter tried to touch his forearm.

"What is wrong? What had just gotten into you?" Harry started, his eyes full of concern and Draco walked towards him angrily. He imagined bending Harry on the table and spanking his arse hard. He imagined binding Harry's arms to his bed posts and restricting his cock by a scarf. He tried to imagine and failed. He could not dominate Harry, not because he couldn't, but because he did not want to. So he decided to do the next best thing. He punched his cheek hard and then punched his chest. Harry stared at him as if he had grown another head and it irritated Draco even more.

He started punching his chest hard and Harry tried to hold his fists and of course he failed because Draco was just so annoyed.

"I hate you. Hate you. Hate you." He chanted and continued punching.

He stopped only when Harry held his fists tightly in his and looked at him concerned eyes. Stupid Potter. He was not angry. No. He had to be understanding. Could he just not fight with Draco and get it over with?

"What happened?" Harry asked and Draco panted for breath.

"I won't bottom. Won't bottom. Won't bottom. Won't. Won't. Won't. Won't." Draco would have continued chanting but Harry's nod and a whisper stopped him "Ok. I won't fuck you. You can fuck me, though."

"And I won't let you spank me or freeze me and bind my arms. I won't let you dominate me." Draco looked deep into his eyes and said seriously.

Harry nodded again "I won't-" but Draco glared at him and tried to punch him again. Harry stopped his fists, with a confused frown. "What did I say?"

"I won't let you. You can't dominate me unless I want and I don't want and I won't let you dominate me. I am already a dirty faggot. I won't be a bottom on top of that." Draco whispered wildly and later he would realize that Harry handled the situation quiet smoothly but right now he was just too insecure to notice anything else "You can't spank me. I won't let you. I will not let you top. I won't. I won't. I just won't."

XXXX

Harry stared at Draco in shock that must have appeared on his face and Draco was looking at him but the man was so far gone away in some part of his past that he didn't even notice anything. Harry said what he thought was logical at such a moment.

"You can spank me. I would like being spanked by you. It would be fun." Draco stared and tried to back off this time but Harry held the frantic man's hands in his.

"No. I won't. I don't want to. I won't hurt you. I - I just- I can't. I won't be a monster. I won't hurt you. I won't. I won't."

Once again Harry stared, trying to comprehend the meaning behind his words "I trust you and I know you will stop if I want you to."

Now, Draco looked like a mouse instead of a thirty six year old man. "What if you scream and I don't listen?"

Harry pressed their foreheads together and looked deep into his eyes, trying to ignore Draco's struggling hands "Listen to me. You have to come out of whatever piece of past you are trapped in. You need to come back to me. I know you won't really hurt me because I trust you with my life. You saved it more than a hundred times during the past ten few years."

Harry breathed hard and Draco blinked and the blinked again and then Draco slumped in Harry's arms.

"I- freaked out. I am sorry." The man whispered softly, his face on Harry's shoulders. Harry wrapped his arms around the man and sighed "Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco pulled back and looked at him, his hands resting on Harry's waist. He searched Harry's eyes for something and then shook his head silently.

Harry wanted to ask and press him for answers. He wanted to know who had said those horrible things to Draco. He also wanted to discuss about the reopening of the case. But he stayed quiet and nodded again. Draco rewarded him by slumping in his arms.

Draco had been patient with him when Harry had been in Azkaban. Draco had helped him in the most difficult part of his life and he would be patient with Draco even if he had to wait for a lifetime. People would argue that Harry had not known Draco long enough to claim that but Harry could easily contradict them. He had known Draco for twenty five years and that had to be enough to know a person.

So he would wait and Draco would eventually open up. He was sure that Draco would. With these thoughts, Harry embraced Draco tightly and smiled when the men pressed his face in Harry's neck for comfort.

XXXX

_**Please spare a few seconds to review. I would really appreciate it.** _


	7. The unexpected Letters

_**Chapter-6** _

**_The unexpected Letters_ **

Draco had left for his office and left Harry at his home to think about what he wanted to do next. He had a job to do, even if Harry didn't. He had other cases to study beside Harry's case and he was reading the case file when the door opened of its own accord and Draco narrowed his eyes in annoyance. No one entered his office before knocking and his eyes widened with shock when Harry entered in and closed the door

"Harry, what are you doing here? Did I not tell you that I am busy?" He snapped at him after placing his file on the table.

Harry just leaned against the closed door and looked at him. He was looking quite dashing, Draco noticed as his eyes trailed from his green shirt to black jeans.

"See something you like?" Harry smirked at him and Draco shivered.

"Let me do my job, Harry. I have to go through this file. I have a hearing and-" Draco snapped his mouth shut when Harry walked towards him confidently "What are you-" He spoke and then snapped his mouth shut again when Harry turned his chair towards him. His eyes widened when Harry leaned over and touched the arms of his chair and the chair transfigured into a bed. Slowly, Harry leaned over until their bodies were pressed against each other and Draco tried to control his breaths.

"I have to work and you-" Harry's insistent tongue inside his mouth stopped his words and he tried to push Harry away weakly. It only increased the pressure Harry had been exerting on is cock which was as hard as a rock now. His cock never supported him when it was required. Still, he pressed Harry's shoulders hard and detached his lips from his. Harry's eyes opened and they were filled with lust. His must not have looked any better, considering his laboured breaths and loud heart beats.

"Let me work. Go away." He murmured and tried to get Harry off him. Green eyes narrowed and Draco's cock ached when Harry leaned over and bit his cheek hard as a display of his dominance.

"Stop protesting uselessly, Draco. You want this too." He murmured and Draco replied, his hands on Harry's shoulders "I have to work."

Harry sighed in impatience and extended his palm. Draco started when he felt something slipping from Harry's waist. His eyes widened in lust and shock when Harry's belt appeared on his extended palm. He pinned Draco's hands above his head and enclosed the belt around his wrists. Draco was gaping in shock which prevented him from saying anything at all.

Only when Harry returned to his task of biting Draco's lips and cheeks and neck, did Draco protested weakly and struggled in his bonded hands.

"Unbuckle the belt."

"No." Harry muttered and Draco breathed hard when Harry pressed their clothed cocks together and bit his ear lobe.

"Bastard." Draco hissed even though he was clearly enjoying this and Harry ignored his curse. He opened his top button and Draco's breathe hitched.

"I like you like this, tied up and at my mercy, you know. I am going to undress you and fuck you and I will keep you tied up during it." He whispered seductively and Draco closed his eyes because the wave of lust that passed through his body was completely overwhelming. "You like it when I dominate you, don't you. You love it when I am lying on top of you and I know that you would never surrender yourself to anyone else."

"Shut up." Draco hissed even as his cheeks reddened. Harry narrowed his eyes and placed his finger above second button in a way that his nail was on Draco's chest and then he started flicking Draco's shirt buttons. His nail scratched Draco's skin and Draco moaned as another wave of pleasure hit him.

"Don't forget to get these scratches healed by me, Draco." Harry murmured when he shrugged Draco's shirt off and traced his fingers on his chest. Draco was in no position to speak now so he simply lay under him. He moaned loudly when a hot mouth enclosed around his left nipple and his right nipple was pinched by urgent fingers.

"I love it when you are all pliant like this, Draco. I love your brown nipples and I love it when you moan loud and dirty when I do this." Draco moaned loudly when Harry bit his nipple hard just as the other man had professed.

"On second thoughts, I would like to leave the fucking part for later when we are at my place. I would like to make love to you slowly and I would love to kiss each and every part of your delicious body. Will you like that, Draco?" Harry murmured and bit his other lip. Draco moaned and breathed hard and the Harry buried his nose in Draco's neck and breathed deeply "I love your fragrance. I could spend my entire life with my face buried in your neck and not get bored."

Draco tried to free his hands, not because he wanted to get Harry off him, but because he wanted to hug him close. He couldn't get the bloody belt off so he wrapped his legs around Harry's hips and Harry bit his neck. His hands trailed all over Draco's body, wandering and searching, making Draco utterly mad with lust. Finally, his hands rested on Draco's cock and he squeezed it.

Draco moaned loudly and came in his pants for the first time in twenty years. The only thing that decreased his mortification was the fact that Harry followed his footsteps and came just seconds after.

Just at that moment, the door opened for the second time that day and in came, his dear son, Scorpius.

Draco's eyes widened and his cheeks turned crimson. He closed his eyes and averted his eyes. Scorpius would never let him see the end of it now.

XXXX

Harry's eyebrows rose and he tried to cover Draco's body with his own completely. Since Draco's face was turned away in mortification, he did not see a brief flash of fury on Scorpius's face. It was gone in a second and the boy spun around to face away from them, whining loudly "Oh! My eyes. My pooooorrrr innocent eyes. I never knew that you were so kinky dad."

"Shut up, you brat. Must you enter my office without knocking? Last time when you came barging in, I was in a meeting with my client." Draco hissed and pushed him away. Had Harry not seen the minute flash of anger and protectiveness he had seen on Scorpius's face, he would have believed the playful and teasing façade he was pulling for his father.

Silently, he unbuckled his belt, ignoring the venomous looks Draco was giving to him and got up. With a flick of Draco's wand they were dressed and Draco whispered "We are decent."

"Honest?" Scorpius asked in a petulant tone "You have polluted my innocent mind, dad. So very bad of you."

"Innocent, my arse." Draco muttered and glared at Harry before settling down on his chair. Harry pulled a chair for himself as well.

Finally, Scorpius turned and Harry noticed steel in his eyes and perhaps Draco did too, judging the tapping of right foot that had started just now.

"Firenze gave this letter to me. He asked me to give these letters personally to Mr. Potter. So I am here to give them to you." He spoke before leaning over the table to hand over the letters to Harry. Harry placed them on the table and waited for the inevitable to happen.

"Okay. Then I will be off, dad. Love you." Scorpius whispered softly and Harry stared in wonder as the steel was replaced by softness when his eyes fell on Draco. To his astonishment, Scorpius walked towards Draco and kissed his cheeks. His eyebrows rose when Draco's tapping stopped and he smiled a little. He leaned back on his chair and waited silently. Draco had gone back to his case file after the kiss, though he was obviously not concentrating.

Just as Harry had estimated, Scorpius opened the door to leave and then turned towards him "Ah! Mr. Potter. Could I talk to you for a bit? It's about, ah! The letter and Albus." Having said this, he vanished without looking at Draco at all. Draco had watched Scorpius from the corner of his eyes and he sighed before holding Harry's left hand when Harry stood up to leave with a soft smile on his face.

"Forgive him if he is too rude." Draco grimaced and continued "He is too protective for me. I- I will like to tell you why when you return."

Harry lifted Draco's palm and kissed it softly "He is just worried for you and I am glad for it." Draco sighed again and turned back to his file. Harry walked out slowly.

"Where is Scorpius, Mary?" He asked the receptionist who was typing something on the computer.

"I am here, Mr. Potter. Come along." He turned around in time to watch Scorpius walking straight towards another room just in front of him.

He entered the room and closed the door. Scorpius was standing by the window, gazing outside. There was something very dangerous about this boy, Harry noticed. He won't like to mess with him.

"Ever since, I was born, I have only had my father. Mum was always absent. I don't remember a single day when dad was not there with me. Grandmum had always been too fond of partying. She had been a distant figure and Lucius, well-" Here, Scorpius cut off and breathed hard and clenched his fist on the window knob to control his fury. The chairs that surrounded the centre table shook despite of his control and Harry muttered "Easy. Breathe twice." and surprisingly Scorpius complied. He breathed once and then again and the shaking of chairs stopped.

Scorpius continued his eyes still outside "You must have understood by now that I hate Lucius and tolerated the man for dad's sake. Dad loves him unconditionally. He took care of me like a mother and guided me like a father. I was five when I realized that dad never wanted to become a healer and encouraged him to study to become a solicitor outside Britain. His timings were erratic and I was little. I couldn't help much. He took care of everything from my breakfast to his studies to groceries. It was when I was six when I asked him firmly to entrust some responsibilities to me. He denied and we had a row. At the end he agreed reluctantly to entrust me certain responsibilities. I was not allowed to cook anything but I was allowed to force him to eat food on time. I was allowed to ask him to play with me when he had a severe headache. I was allowed to ask him to let me take headache of my own studies. Slowly and gradually, I grew up and we divided all our responsibilities. We always were frank with each other. I was his only friend. I was and am his best friend. I have been the only one he confides in."

Scorpius stopped and looked at him now, his hands crossed and his back against the wall beside the window. He did not look like a fifteen year old boy. He looked so much more matured that Harry could just stare.

"Due to some reasons, he has never let anyone have an upper hand on him. I cannot tell you those reasons. They are his secrets and are his own to reveal. To be crass, he does not bottom for anyone." Scorpius had a very hard look in his eyes and Harry would have gaped in shock but he could practically taste Scorpius's anger. He stayed frozen on his spot.

"For some reason, he has decided to trust you. He does not let anyone have control over him. That does not mean that he controls anyone. He simply does not like these things. He sleeps around but he is the one doing the fucking. I know this because he has told me the reasons. Please don't misunderstand. He had to talk to someone and he did not want to talk to anyone. He had no friend at all and he doesn't trust anyone except Uncle Sev but his pride won't let him talk to his godfather about this. Do you understand?" Scorpius looked at him expectantly and Harry nodded.

"He has not told me anything that has been happening with you. I will have you know Mr. Potter that father knows wandless magic and could have blasted you apart, had he wanted, which means that he has started trusting you. If you hurt him, Mr. Potter, you will regret it. I will turn your life into a living hell. If you want a break up, make it a clean one. If you devastate my father, I will never let you live peacefully. I know that you saved the Wizarding world but ever since I opened my eyes, my father has been my world so I don't particularly care about that, nor am I afraid of you. I know that you would think that it is not my place and that I shouldn't interfere but I am not interfering or stopping him. I am not even asking anything from him. Do not hurt him, Mr. Potter. I am warning you."

The last few words were spoken dangerously and with narrowed eyes and Harry nodded "I understand your concern and I really like Draco. I think I am falling in love with him. Do not worry. Okay?"

"Okay. Now I must take your leave." Scorpius hurried to leave and he was at the door when he stopped and spoke, his eyes facing away from Harry "Thank you for making him happy and for making him feel safe. Goodbye, Mr. Potter. Have a nice day."

"You are welcome. God bless you." Harry addressed to no one because the blonde had left already.

He had never known that Scorpius was so strong. Albus had chosen well. He mused and left to return to his own blonde.

XXXX

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am writing this letter in the hopes that you will be able to save your best friends. You have sacrificed too much for everyone and I do not want you to lose anything else. I was ordered to send this letter after they have passed on but I simply could not bring myself to let it happen._

_I can't reveal much. I would be present at St. Mungos day after tomorrow at 7 P.M. with Healer Lucius Malfoy if I were you._

_I would also like to prevent you from trying to save them. You can't stop the inevitable from happening and you should not attempt to. You can just attempt to heal them. PLEASE TAKE CARE THAT YOU MUST NOT CONTACT THEM, NO MATTER WHAT. BURN THESE LETTERS AFTER READING. DO NOT READ THEM LOUD. YOU WILL JUST PREPONE THEIR DEMISE IF YOU CONTACT THEM._

_Follow my advice and all will be well._

_May your life be full of love,_

_Firenze._

Harry opened the second letter and gave the first one to Draco. Draco read it quickly. Harry had returned five minutes back and had not spoken about his talk with his dearest son. He had asked and had been denied a complete answer. Harry had just said that Scorpius was worried for Draco and that Scorpius was a very very good boy and that Albus was lucky to have found a boy like Scorpius which meant that Harry had not minded Scorpius's words. He did not persist any further, having chosen to stay quiet. He wanted to tell Harry about his past but the letters demanded their immediate attention so Draco had postponed the discussion.

Harry looked at him with wide and terrified eyes which brought him out of his musings and he took the second letter to read. His eyebrows rose when he went through the letter.

_Harry,_

_You idiot. Could you have been more stupid? Has ten years in Azkaban muddled your head or perhaps you never trusted us at all. Why would I make sit you on the floor or make you eat scraps?_

Honestly mate, she had all sorts of plans to make all sorts of delicacies for you. She has learnt cooking you know. Why would she ever do that to you and why would I let her?

_How could you not see, Harry? We couldn't help you, Harry. She bloody blackmailed us. She said that she would kill our kids and by our, I mean both of ours._

She is completely crazy, mate. I would tell you her name but I don't want to. She will kill you too.

_We had to compel hatred in Rose's heart for us so that she stays away and Hugo was more perceptive so we encouraged him to leave with Lily. Of course, we were worried for Lily, too. If you are receiving this letter, we are already dead and she was successful in completing her task of silencing us just like I had thought. Tell our kids, both of our kids that we love them and will always love them._

Me too, Harry. I am sorry that you had to spend ten years in Azkaban but it was not a piece of cake for us. We had to stay away from kids in the fear that she would harm them. She visited us under different disguises and though we know who she is, we do not have any proof.

_I can't write much. She is always there. She knows everything and I do not want her to snatch this letter away. Just know that I love you._

Me too, mate. I am sorry and bye. Have a nice life, Harry and don't go avenging our deaths.

_You have had enough battles to last a lifetime, Harry. Live your life now._

_Also, please remember that sometimes everything is not as it seems. After all, you spent your entire childhood hating professor Snape, to only realize later on that he had saved you countless times and regret it._

_Love you. Goodbye._

I know it sounds sappy but I- you are my brother, Harry and perhaps you do not understand and you will never know how much I have missed you. Take care of yourself, mate.

 _Hermione and_ Ron.

"Burn them." Harry spoke softly and Draco whispered "Incendio." The letter turned to ashes and he looked at harry worriedly "We need to talk to Severus about this."

"Draco, there are some things that are not clear. For example, why-" Draco interrupted him "Don't speak anything yet. We need to talk to Severus behind impenetrable words. It's not safe."

"I am worried." Harry slammed his head on his table and his body shook. Draco understood a little of what Harry was going through. He stroked his hair softly and murmured "We can't do anything else. We have to wait. He warned us. I think we must speak to Severus. He might understand or know something we don't."

"Will they-" Harry started and Draco interrupted him again "Yes. Yes. Don't worry."

Having said this, Draco closed his file and packed up to leave for Severus's place. "Come on. Let's leave. It's almost time for supper. He must be waiting for us." It had been years since he had started having suppers with Severus. Sometimes, they reversed and Severus had supper at his place. Sometimes, he was out so he had suppers with different companions. Saturdays and Sundays were fixed, though. Saturday supper was fixed at Severus's place and Sunday's was fixed at Draco's.

"Okay. Let's go." Harry murmured, his voice haunted and lost and worried all at the same a time and Draco held his hands before apparating outside Severus's place.

XXXX

**_ Please review _ **


	8. False Facades

_ **Chapter-7** _

_ **False Facades** _

Severus had just finished preparing dinner when the door bell rang, indicating his godson's arrival with Harry. He opened the door for them and let them in. They looked upset about something. He looked from Harry to Draco and back.

"I will serve dinner. Please make yourself at home." Severus spoke and walked towards the kitchen after a mumbled "Close the door behind you."

"Okay."

He levitated the curry and rice along with a kettle and cups towards them.

Harry was sitting on the couch and Draco had his head in his lap. Harry was stroking his hair and both were very silent. Severus's eyebrows rose and he murmured "Well, this is a recent development, eh?"

"Of course, not as recent as your crush on father." Draco mocked him and he glared at Draco "Shut up, brat."

Harry made a face and Severus placed the food and crockery on the middle table before settling down across from them.

Twenty minutes later found them sipping tea silently.

"So, what's the matter?" He asked when Draco sat up and settled beside Harry.

"Your house is warded, isn't it?" Draco asked and Severus's eyebrows rose again "Yes. No one can enter it. It is warded against all unwanted intrusions. "

"I received letters from Firenze. Ron and Hermione had written a letter to him. It was to be delivered after their death. Apparently, they are in some kind of danger from someone. According to them, it is a woman and she has been threatening them in the name of our kids for years. Due to fear, they couldn't support me or save me. They have not told me her name in the letter because they do not want me in danger. Firenze has indicated that someone is going to attack them and that I shouldn't contact them in any way because I will just be preponing their demise by doing so. He has asked me to be present at St. Mungos day after tomorrow at 7 in the evening with Lucius Malfoy." Harry pulled his hair in frustration and continued "Why would he ask me to keep him with me."

Severus froze when he heard Lucius's name and spoke calmly "He is the best healer all over Britain. He has found cures for diseases that have been proven incurable in the past." After clearing his throat, he continued "I heard that he was the one who was responsible for my gaining my consciousness, though he did not talk to me about it."

"Granger wrote that everything is not as it seems. I don't know what she means by that. She implied that Harry had committed a mistake by holding a grudge against you and shouldn't repeat it again." Draco murmured his eyes on his tea cup.

"Why will he help my best friends?" Harry snapped at Draco and Harry did not notice the flinch because his eyes were trained at the fireplace but Severus did. He did because he knew Draco's fear. He also knew Draco's twisted thoughts and he knew where he had gained such thoughts from. Just because Draco had never discussed it with Severus, it did not mean that he did not know. He had never been able to help Draco because Lucius had forced him to stay away from Draco's life. When he had finally been able to, it had been too late. Draco had cemented some things in his mind and nothing could get them out. Only Scorpius had been able to influence Draco because to some extent Scorpius was like Lucius and was a very influential person. Draco had raised Scorpius well and Scorpius had none of Lucius's coldness.

Severus could see, though that even years with Scorpius had not been able to get the fear and twisted thoughts out of Draco's mind. Severus understood the centaur's words too. Lucius was a very complicated person. He had his faults but he was an utterly unreadable person and he loved Draco. He had just been very immature when Draco was born. Severus did not know whether the arrogant blonde had ever realized his mistakes with Draco.

Draco looked at him when he felt eyes boring in his skull and averted his eyes. Draco knew that Severus knew everything. He knew because Severus had tried to help him and he had refused to go against his father's words. After the war, Severus had been unconscious. Thank god, Scorpius had been able to influence Draco and take him away from here. He had thanked Scorpius when they had met and he had rewarded the boy too.

It had been their little secret. Scorpius had missed having a grandfather and Severus had played that role when he had been able to.

Harry turned when Draco did not answer and asked "What happened?" The words were softly spoken but Draco still flinched a bit. His eyes shifted on his cup nervously and this time Harry noticed the movement. He looked at Severus from the corner of his eyes and Severus nodded a little, indicating that he had not just imagined it.

"I am sorry for snapping at you." Harry spoke softly and reached for Draco's hand. Draco turned his hand out of Harry's way and Harry placed his hand on his lap, his empty cup on the table.

"It's okay." Draco whispered and Harry replied "You can scold me if I am not speaking properly with you. It's not okay."

"I said that it's okay. It's normal. You did not even shout. It's not your fault. I don't want to discuss this. Can we not just get back to the topic at hand?" Draco replied and started tapping his feet nervously. Harry looked at him from the corner of his eye and he shook his head. Harry took the hint and leaned against his couch, placing a hand softly on Draco's thighs.

When Severus noticed Draco calming a little, he spoke "So, I was thinking that Harry can live with me for a couple of days and so can you. I have many spare rooms. It will help you from trying to help your friends and I can help you in choosing a profession for yourself, Harry. I have some ideas."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked and Draco shifted closer to Harry. Severus and Harry feigned ignorance, though Harry had relaxed and it was very obvious that Severus himself was glad that Draco was not fidgeting in nervousness.

"Yes. I am sure." Severus murmured and leaned back after placing his own empty cup on the table.

Draco had gone back to placing his head in Harry's lap and Harry was stroking his hair again.

He was happy for them. He was but it made him miss Lucius even more. Something was wrong with Lucius. He had been suspicious earlier and now he was completely sure. He could just wish that the arrogant blonde had not got himself involved in anything illegal again.

_Two days. I will have to wait for two days._

XXXX

Two days later around 6:45 P.M., some miles away, a bushy haired Hermione Granger sat beside her red haired husband Ron Weasley, her head on his shoulders waiting for their rapidly approaching doom.

It had been so bloody hard. Harry must have thought that he was the only one who had lived in a prison for the last decade but he was wrong. Ron had lived with his wife in a prison as well. It did not matter that they were imprisoned in their own house. They were compelled to send Hugo away from this madness and they had provoked him to leave with Lily. They had wanted Rose to take care of her siblings. They had been the one who had fed Neville the idea of keeping Harry's children with him. Of course, she did not know that. Of course she hated her own parents. They wouldn't expect anything else from her. She was so much like her mother in her sense of right and wrong and like her father in respect of her temper.

When Harry had arrived and Hermione had called Ron over, nobody had heard the slight tremor in her voice. Nobody had seen that Ron had almost fallen down in excitement. They heard them and saw their behaviour but they did not watch them. It was essential to keep Rose away from her own house.

When Hermione had to force herself to order Harry to wash the dishes, a tear had slipped from her eyes and Ron had widened his eyes to warn her. When she had to offer some stale bread to him to eat, it had clenched Ron's heart and he had wanted to slam his own head in the wall.

Harry was their only friend. He wanted to scream at him to stop and demand them to explain when Harry left their home through the floo. He had known that it would be the last time they would ever get to see their friend.

Why would he believe their facades? They were his best friends. His arrival had been a surprise and it was essential to send him away.

She visited them weekly and they were sure she would visit them today as well. They had bidden their time. They had spent a decade and she had waited but now Malfoy was going to reopen the case and she would try to quieten them forever.

Of course, she could not quieten HIM. Her partner in her crime would never allow her to murder her darling. HE would never be able to speak up. The bitches had made sure to terrorise him enough in the name of kids. It had been a surprise that he had been concerned about all the kids. They had never known that he had a heart.

"Hermione, she will be here in ten minutes. I am scared. I do not know what she will do." Ron looked at his wife with terrified eyes and she mirrored his expression.

"I have cast a fire shield around us. I have cast some other shields as well. If the worst happens, we will be able to ward it off. If we can't, well, you know that I have already-" He cut her off "Shhhh. Who knows where she is right now. She knows. She always knows. I do not want her to know anything else. It's all right. I just wish that he knew Hermione. He is our best friend and we love him and he thinks that we have forgotten him."

She sighed sadly and looked at him with sad brown eyes "He will know whether we live or not. He will know by tomorrow. She will not leave us alive Ron. We are a danger to her. She will never let us live. We tried Ron. We tried our best to save his kids and our kids, not that there is any difference. His kids have always been ours for us even if they do not know that."

"HELLO DARLINGS. HOW ARE YOU?" A voice boomed and Hermione moved towards Ron.

"I Love you Ron. You have been so brave." She kissed his lips and looked at him with tears in her eyes. His eyes shined with tears as well but he had to be strong so he did not shed them. He hugged her tightly and replied "I love you too."

"SO, READY TO BID ADIEU TO THIS CRUEL WORLD?"

They did not reply and closed their eyes.

"GOODBYE." She mocked loudly and they closed their eyes, silently saying goodbye to their best friend.

XXXX

In Hogwarts, Albus was sitting on Scorpius's feet with his head on his thighs enjoying his free evening when Rose's alarm started blaring. She had told him that she had set an alarm on her house and it rung only when something life threatening happened there. He jumped up just as Rose stood up from the couch.

"Fucking Merlin, what happened?" He shouted and Rose looked panicked "Some- something is wrong Albus. I do not want them to – to be hurt. Please."

James who had been dozing off leisurely, stood up and held her shoulders before muttering "Calm down. CALM DOWN. We are leaving. Come one. Let's leave through Professor Longbottoms's floo."

"What happened, Rose?" Hugo's worried voice reached her and he continued "My alarms started ringing."

Lily came running and stopped beside Hugo, her chest heaving for breathe "What-" She breathed hard and continued "What's wrong?"

"Something is wrong at your home. Both of you leave for St. Mungos immediately. I will send a patronus to dad." James ordered before running towards Professor's office. Hugo left for Mungos with Lily and other four left for Granger-Weasley Residence.

The sight that greeting them at Rose's house shook their souls and Rose fainted. Her parents were lying in the midst of her burnt living room in the pool of their own blood.

"THEY ARE BREATHING. COME ON ALBUS. SCORPIUS. HELP ME." James shouted and together they took the two barely alive people to Mungos.

XXXX

**_ Please review (pretty please with a cherry on the top.) _ **


	9. Past Demons

**_I know that many of you have reached chapter 8th. I am adding a prologue so that I can throw light on the background story a bit  due to which you are getting an update again. I am not changing any plot_ **

_ **Chapter-8** _

_ **Past Demons** _

At exactly, 6:45 P.M., Harry was standing in Lucius Malfoy's office in St. Mungos with a very subdued Draco Malfoy standing beside him. Beads of sweat were shining on Draco's forehead and he was trembling after every couple of minutes. Severus was standing behind him, his back against the wall witnessing everything silently.

"Why exactly are you standing here with my useless son, Mr. Potter?" Lucius Malfoy spoke in a low and cold voice. His eyes were practically boring into Draco's who was trembling and looking at the table in front of him. Harry was just trying to understand the reason for Draco's nervousness. All right, children are afraid of their parents but Draco is not a child. Merlin! He is father of a sixteen year old son. He was not supposed to tremble in front of his father.

"Harry, I am waiting outside." Draco murmured and started towards the door hurriedly without waiting for his answer. Harry spun around with a question "Why are you leaving, Draco? Why are you so bloody afraid of him? He is not going to eat you up."

For a few moments, everyone froze. Severus looked at Draco whose face was turned away from Harry so Harry couldn't exactly look at his expression.

"Do I have to answer?" Draco asked softly and Harry stared in shock. He was unable to comprehend why Draco would ever ask such a question from him. He looked at Severus who was looking very alarmed now. His eyes were at Draco and Harry murmured "Of course not. It's your choice. Why will you _have_ to answer?"

"Because you are- because I am a-" Draco cut off and Harry stared again.

"Because you are- what Draco." He asked Draco and he received a shake of head in reply.

Draco's shoulders shook and Severus's eyes became wide. Behind him, Lucius shifted a bit and spoke coldly "I do not have time-" and Draco bloody whimpered. Severus moved towards Draco who held one hand to stop him and covered his mouth with the other.

"I don't understand what I did. Was it something I said?" Harry asked softly.

Draco shook his head and asked "Can I leave? I will wait outside." His voice shook.

Harry did not understand anything at all. If he wanted to leave, he must leave. Why would he ask Harry for permission? Nevertheless, he nodded "I don't understand any of this, Draco. Why are you asking me? Why do you need ask my permission for anything is beyond me? If it would sooth your nerves, then I will indulge you and say that yes you can leave. You can come and go anytime you want. You are a free human being and do not ask my permission for anything."

Draco nodded silently and hurried out of the room.

XXXX

Severus was horrified to see that Draco was bloody crying. Tears were trickling down his cheeks and his silver eyes were wide in terror. He realized at that moment that Draco's fear for his father had not decreased even a bit although he did not live in the Malfoy Manor anymore.

After Draco left, he walked towards Lucius and slammed his hands on Lucius's table. He was the only one who noticed the blonde's flinch and his eyes narrowed. "Are you happy to reduce your son to this? He cannot even stand in your presence anymore."

"I am not exactly free to discuss anything with you. State your purpose or leave." He spoke coldly and Harry interrupted him.

"We might need your services at 7 P.M. I think that my best friends are in danger. Received a tip from a trustworthy source." Harry spoke calmly with crossed arms.

For a couple of moments, Lucius looked stunned but he quickly composed himself and spoke "Go to Room no. 2721. I will be there at exactly 7."

"Okay. I am following Draco. Severus please be there in the designated room in fifteen minutes." Harry spoke in an agitated voice and left the room which left him alone with the blonde.

"Lucius, what are you up to?" He asked and Lucius ignored him "I know that you are hiding something. Tell me. I have other ways to force an answer out of you or have you forgotten?" The shiver that wracked through Lucius's body did not go unnoticed and Severus tried again "Tell me" before slamming his hands again on Lucius's table.

Lucius did not flinch at all. Neither did he react in any way. He stayed frozen, his eyes on his file on the table and muttered "Leave my office."

Severus stayed quiet for a couple of minutes and looked at the blonde "All right. I am leaving. I will find out, though, no matter how much you stop me."

Having said this, he left the blonde alone. Before the closed the door, he noticed Lucius looking at him with a melancholy on his face.

XXXX

Draco ran blindly towards the bathroom. It had been a bad idea. He should have left the meeting with father to Harry and Severus. But he had wanted to see father. It had been a long time since he had met him. A long time had passed since his father had punished him the last time. There was absolutely no reason to lose it. There was no reason of the tears that slid down his cheeks as he ran towards a bathroom, any bathroom he could find. There was no reason of the terror he felt for his father in his heart.

He came to a stop when he saw a bathroom towards his left. He opened the door and slammed it closed behind him. He breathed hard and tried to control his breathes. A violent sob wracked his frame and he whimpered. He was not a child. Why was he crying? He thought when he wiped the tears from his cheeks. His father had told him that he was not weak and was not allowed to cry, not even when he was-.

He could feel the cane falling on his small hands once again because he couldn't score good marks in astronomy, Charms and arithmancy. Divination had always been a lost cause. He had only ever been interested in Potions and DADA.

_"Granger scored better than you."_

_SMACK._

_"You don't deserve to be my son."_

_SMACK._

_"Sorry father." He pleaded._

_"Parkinson's father insults me because of you."_

_SMACK._

_He couldn't prevent the tears from escaping from his eyes. It hurt. It hurt so much. "Please father. Pl- please. I will try."_

_"Don't cry or I will never stop your punishment."_

_SMACK_

_"Sorry. Sorry. Please father. I am so sorry."_

_"Stop whimpering Draco. You should have studied rather than making those stupid, useless paintings."_

_SMACK._

_"I am sorry. I will study all subjects now. Please stop. It's hurting. Please."_

Finally, his father had stopped and had left him crying in his room. He had curled into himself and cried in his pillow. His hand had been red and he had been in so much pain. His father's anger had not cooled off and he had not had lunch that day. Mother had never been able to stop father from punishing him. She had tried of course but she had never had the courage to ask father to stop. Draco had resented this fact but had loved his mother, nevertheless. He had noticed tears in her eyes when father smacked his hands, lost in his anger. Later that night, father had arrived in his room. Draco had been asleep and father woke him up. Father had sat with him and kissed his cheek and said that he just wanted Draco to score well. He wanted Draco to score like father did in school.

He had never been able to do well. He might have, perhaps, if he had not been so scared of father. But his terror closed his mind whenever his father was around and this was what happened in the office today. Father had looked coldly at Harry and Draco had not been able to stop the flood of memories.

He placed his hands on the washbasin. His hands were trembling and he tried to steady them. After breathing hard twice, he splashed cold water on his face and his red rimmed eyes.

The door slammed open and he noticed Harry enter through the mirror.

"Draco. I don't understand. What's the matter?" He mumbled softly and Draco couldn't help it. The relief that he felt when Harry's face appeared in the mirror was indescribable. He spun around and ran towards him. Green eyes widened even as his arms opened, welcoming him into his warm embrace. Draco couldn't help but bury his wet cheeks in Harry's warm neck and start crying again helplessly. To his credit, Harry did not ask any questions which would have been uncomfortable to answer at the moment. He simply stroked Draco's hair and patted his back gently and stood there with Draco.

"It's okay. I am with you. It's over. Shhh." Draco was so very glad for these gently spoken words. He only cried harder. Father had never let him cry and there had been no one else to share his memories with. Perhaps, he would tell everything to Harry someday.

"It's over, Draco. I won't let anyone hurt you. Shhhh. It's okay."

After several minutes, he stopped crying and pulled his face back. Before he could say anything though, a patronus arrived for Harry.

_Dad, we are arriving with Rose's parents. They are barely breathing. We do not know what happened. They need immediate medical attention. I think only Scorpius's grandfather would be able to heal them._

The message ended and instead of remaining in his embrace for another twenty minutes or so, he detached himself from Harry and looked into his concerned eyes silently. They also looked conflicted. Draco understood the reason. On the one hand, he must have wanted to talk to him about his sudden outburst and on the other hand, he must have wanted to be with his best friends.

"Come on. Let's go." Draco murmured started pulling him towards the door but Harry did not even budge. His eyes held a determined glint in them. He did not even need speaking. Draco knew that Harry needed to know, yet he couldn't confess his demons to the green eyed man. He, so very desperately wanted to tell him but an inherent sense of pride stopped him from saying even a word.

"When are we going to talk about all this, Draco?" Harry asked, his eyes fixed on Draco's silver ones and Draco wanted to _tell him._ But he couldn't so he replied softly "I can't. I want to but I can't tell you and right now, your friends need you."

"Yes. I know that they need immediate medical attention. Severus is there with the best healer all over Britain and so are the kids. Scorpius, James and Albus are more than capable of handling everything in my absence for ten minutes. They have been doing it for the past decade. As I see it, you need my immediate attention right now. So, once again, when are you going to tell me?" Harry finished his speech with the same question and Draco swallowed nervously.

"Is this an order?" The words escaped unbidden and Draco controlled the urge to cover his mouth when he saw Harry's face turn horrified in reaction to his words. After staring for a couple of seconds, he cleared his throat and breathed and opened his mouth and then closed it as if he had changed his mind about something and then opened his mouth again "Why would you expect an order from me?"

Draco did not answer but he did not avert his eyes. He looked at Harry's face and he did not pull his hand away from Harry's. Harry gazed back at him, his eyes full of questions which Draco couldn't answer yet, if possible at all.

"I have no right to demand an answer from you but I think that it would help you if you share your demons with me. I would like to know everything about you, starting from your the instances that have been a source of pride for you and those which have brought you shame. You have nothing to hide from me, Draco and I have nothing to hide as well. I will tell you anything you want to know. I love you and it hurts when you cry and I want to be the shoulder you lean on when you are like this. I won't ask anything unless you want to tell me. If you feel low again, please find me. I promise not to force you to reveal the things you don't want to. Okay?" Harry spoke softly and Draco looked at his green eyes trying to breathe steadily and nodded "Okay. I would like to leave now."

XXXX

"Lucius darling. You are not being too convincing. Want me to replace you, eh?" The crazy bitch who had arrived from the window after Severus's exit, sneered before nipping his ear lobe. He closed his eyes in revulsion. Of course, she misunderstood his reaction because she wrapped her arms around his waist and started kissing his neck. Yes, she was beautiful but he felt nothing but disgust at her. It had nothing to do with her being a bitch, though. He was already spoken for. Years had passed but he had not been able to get over those two nights he had spent with Severus during his last year at Hogwarts. He had married for his father and had Draco too and then Narcissa had been too busy in her own life. He had just given up romance all together.

Severus had been an acquaintance because he had not wanted the man's interference in his life or Draco's upbringing. He had assumed that he had been right.

How wrong he had been? He had wasted Draco's years by forcing him to do something he never wanted to and by placing a bone deep terror inside the boy for him. Narcissa had tried to stop him but he had not heard anyone. When he had realized, it had been too late. Thank god, Scorpius had been strong enough to take Draco away from his shadow and encourage him to fulfil his dreams.

The bitch, or rather bitches had started with their mad plans and he had no other alternative but to listen to them. Good thing that he had otherwise he would be currently lying in the hospital too with the Weasleys, taking his last breaths.

A hand reached his trouser button and opened the zipper and soft lips kissed his neck and nipped the skin. He held the wandering fingers and the woman spoke desperately "Please Lucius. Why don't you let me? Please. I want you so very much. I have wanted you for so long." Hands tried to reach inside his trousers again and he stopped the advances with a coldly spoken sentence "Keep your filthy crazy hands to yourself. I am not interested in you or your madness. You have coerced me in the name of my son to keep the cold facade in front of him. But he is a big boy and can handle himself now. You will keep your hands to yourself."

"You are pushing too far, Lucius. He might be a big boy now but he is still as terrified of you as he was in his childhood. I want you to punish him again, Lucius. He is an insolent fagot and he is a bottom to top everything off." She sneered at him, her hands tightening around his waist and he sneered back "Why are you doing all this? I am not uncovering your sins to the Wizengamot."

"Why indeed? I want you to make love to me madly and passionately and you don't. You can't even get it up for me and I hate it. I have dreamt of you and I have wanted to marry you for so many years but you don't fulfil my desires at all Lucius. Let this be your punishment." She finished her speech and then continued "And you are going to save those useless Weasleys."

"I have to. There is no other alternative. It will look suspicious if I don't." He replied and she turned him around to face her. She was really a very beautiful woman but he would never love anyone else. The fact that he was a bisexual did not matter. He had tried to fall in love again and failed. "Please hold me." She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him before pleading desperately. He wrapped his arms around her. There was no point in antagonising her. Merlin knows what she was capable of. Her partner in her crimes had already led to Weasley's accident.

She kissed his unresponsive lips deeply and passionately. Anyone else would have reacted to her advances but he couldn't help but replace her soft and desperate arms with strong and confident ones, her soft lips with urgent and dominant ones. He was so very glad when the clock struck seven and he had to push her away "Its time. I have to leave." And she detached herself after a deep kiss. Her eyes were glazed with lust and he shuddered in repulsion. She misunderstood it once again and touched his lips with her thumb "Later Lucius. I will see you at your Manor tonight. Goodbye."

He stared as she turned back into her eagle animagus and flew out of the window. Her animagus was as beautiful as her human form. Neither attracted him, though.

_Bitch. Damn you for being and Eagle animagus. Damn you to hell for compelling me to treat my own son so cruelly._

Her animagus form had really frustrated him because she could just fly away and nobody ever saw her enter or leave anyplace. It was too convenient for her.

_Lucius, they are here. Come quickly. They are barely breathing._

Severus's doe patronus spoke softly and he shook himself out of his reverie to go and treat the Weasleys and carry on her latest task.

 _Bitch._ He cursed her internally and vowed to punish her when she came to meet him tonight. That was something he enjoyed. She liked rough handling and he would vent out his frustration on her tonight.

 _Later Indeed._ He sneered before closing his door behind him and walking to the patient's room.

XXXX

Please review


	10. Undeserved Punishments

_**Chapter-9** _

_**Undeserved Punishments** _

Lucius entered the room and was irritated to find himself surrounded by so many Weasleys. His eyes fell upon the innocent looking woman standing in midst of them, bawling at the sight of barely breathing Ronald and Hermione and her bloody ignorant family members did not notice when she smirked in his direction and bloody winked at him as if he was involved in the conspiracy.

_Bitches._

He might have sneered at the sheer stupidity of the woman but their was no time. His patients required his immediate attention. He would have to act fast if he wanted to save them at all.

"OUT. Out of the room." He shouted at the top of the voice and then his eyes fell upon the silent body of Harry Potter looking at his friends. He was sitting on his knees and Draco had been so engrossed in soothing the man's fears that he had not even noticed Lucius's entry until he had boomed at everyone.

"Look, Malfoy, I know that you do not like my son but please do everything you can to save him. It is your duty as a healer-" He gritted his teeth when Arthur Weasley tried to talk to him about work etiquettes and he snapped at the man "Do not preach to me Weasley. Just get out."

"Arthur, come on. He knows what he is doing. Please let him do his job." His wife said softly and ushered him outside.

"Come Harry. Let's wait out." His son who had avoided looking at him ever since he had arrived at Mungos wrapped his arms around Potter and whispered in his ears softly. Potter leaned into him, his eyes on the prone body of his best friends "What if they do not survive?"

"They will survive. Father is the best all over Britain. None of his patients has lost their life till date. Do not worry." Draco replied and Lucius's chest swelled in pride. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if Draco had forgotten his presence but then Draco looked at him from the corner of his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and feigned a disgusted sneer at his son. His son flinched and ushered Potter out of the room, avoiding his eyes at all. To his surprise, Potter clenched his fists when he had passed Lucius and breathed hard as if he was controlling himself from snapping at Lucius.

Lucius had forgotten Severus's presence in the room. When he felt a squeeze on his arse, he jerked in surprise and turned around to come face to face with Severus Snape, he realized that Severus was indeed present and the man sneered at him "I expect you to save them at all costs. Do not let your son down. I am leaving for my potions lab. Good bye."

Lucius glared bitterly and silently at the retreating figure of his snarky arrogant potions master and got back to the task at hand after wearing his hospital gloves.

XXXX

Two hours and thirty five minutes had passed and father not exited the room and Harry was sitting with his head in his hand. The kids had already for school, with exception of Scorpius who simply refused to leave him alone with father and Albus who refused to leave his son alone.

"They will be fine dad. Please don't be so upset." Albus seemed upset and Draco did not blame him. Harry was having a severe head ache. He had not eaten anything at all. Even Draco was upset. His eyes rose in surprise when he noticed his son's worry over Harry "Mr. Potter. Lucius is a very good healer, whatever his faults might be. Don't worry."

That was one thing Draco had never been able to change. Scorpius hated his father and never addressed him as grandfather.

"I am just-" As if on cue, father exited the room and Weasley's parents rushed towards him. They had kept distance from Harry after Harry had told them that he did not want to talk to them. They had not trusted him enough and had abandoned him when he needed them the most. In fact all Weasleys had and Harry did not talk to any of them. His mind had changed about his best friends only because of that letter.

Draco focussed on Harry's knees, keeping his eyes averted from father's.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are they?" Someone asked and Draco felt Harry's hand on his wrists.

"Are they fine now, Mr. Malfoy?"

Father grunted in an annoyed tone "Yes. Yes. They are fine and are in a healing sleep and do not need to be disturbed yet. Now, I have other things to attend.". Draco did not even get the time to breath thrice before father had appeared in front of him. His heart beats sped up and he closed his eyes that were focussed on Harry's knees.

"Meet me in my office, Draco. I wish to talk to you." Father sneered at him coldly and all of a sudden, he felt that he was not a thirty five year old man. He felt that he was a ten year old boy who was being called by his father to get punished. He would have trembled had Scorpius not spoken as coldly as father had "He is not going anywhere."

Draco opened his eyes and breathed deeply and Harry repeated Scorpius's words "Yes. I am not letting Draco out of my sight as long as you are present."

Draco knew that he would have to agree to what father wanted and so he stood up before taking another deep breath and trying vainly to collect himself.

"Mr. Malfoy, you don't really need to go. We are here." Draco was surprised when he felt Harry's son Albus hold his hand and look into his eyes even before Harry or Scorpius and he shook his head "No. I must meet him. He is my father."

"Spare me all this nonsense Draco and please follow me quickly. Unlike you, I have a busy day ahead." His father snapped at him angrily and he had still not looked at him. Father's words had always hurt him and he had always ached to hear some appreciative words from father's mouth. All he had got was criticism and anger and he had never been able to gain the confidence he might have had, had father been supportive.

"Yes father." He muttered just like he had a million times before and father left. Now Draco did look up to see his stiff retreating figure and wondered why he was walking so stiffly. He released Albus's hand after squeezing it briefly and Scorpius abruptly appeared in front of him. He held Draco's shoulders firmly to stop him "Dad. Please don't go. Please."

"Draco. You do not need to go. You are not a child anymore." Harry took his cold right hand in his own and Draco turned his nervous eyes towards his calm green ones. Slowly, he shook his head and repeated his words "I must. He is my father and I love him Harry."

Having said this, he released the hands that were still holding his shoulders and hand and hurried towards father's office, ignoring the voices that tried to stop him.

Father's door was closed and he paused for a few moments outside it, trying to gather his scattered and terrified thoughts.

"Enter." He heard when he knocked the door and he entered. After entering he closed the door and only after that, did he look at his father properly.

"You wanted to talk to me father." He whispered and walked towards the table.

His father's eyes were as cold as they had always been and he walked towards Draco with his cane in his hand. The cane that had been a source of endless pain for him brought painful memories and he swallowed as he stared at it.

"You have still not given up, Draco. Malfoys are not faggots. They are most certainly not the bitches. You have become Potter's bitch. You know what this means." Father spoke coldly, looking directly into his eyes and he stared for a few moments, both terrified and horrified at the same time.

"Your hands, Draco. Extend both and bear your well deserved punishment."

A familiar sense of terror was creeping inside him and he trembled. He did not want this. He was not a child and he was well established. He should have shaken his head in denial but his head nodded without his permission and he extended his hands.

When the cane landed on his hand for the first time, he just closed his eyes and tried to bear it. He had not had to bear this punishment for a long time and it hurt. The cane landed on the other hand and he whimpered in pain. Merlin! it hurt so bloody much.

The cane landed again and again and again. He had lost the count of the number of times it landed on his hands and still he did not pull his hands back. His eyes had closed many hits back and tears were streaming down his eyes. None of his father's despicable words went unheard.

"Disgraceful."

"Faggot."

The cane had started falling a little too hardly and Draco realized that his palms were bleeding when he opened his eyes and looked at his red palms with blurred eyes. Father hit again and he moaned in pain and finally gathered his wits to speak up "Father. Please. I will be good."

Inwardly, Draco knew that this was wrong. He knew that he should never have let father his him. But he did not voice his thoughts. He did not want to risk father's wrath. He simply pleaded and father lifted his cane again. his hands trembled and his voice slurred but he begged "Father. Please stop. I will listen to you."

"You are a disgrace, Draco. You are the punishment I am getting for my sins. God knows they are plenty." He said in a disgusted voice and Draco did not look at him. He kept his hands extended and looked at father's shoes instead.

The door suddenly burst open and his father sneered at him "Disgrace, Draco. You are a filthy faggot, Potter's bitch. I am ashamed of you. you have brought nothing but shame to my name. You-"

" _DISGRASSSS_." Scorpius hissed angrily " _You utter bastard. I hate you so much. You are a disgrace. I have to hear so much rubbish about you ever since I joined Hogwarts. You have haunted my life ever since I have opened my bloody eyes."_

Draco understood each and every word because he had learnt Parsletongue. His son had taught him and his father had already known the language. Scorpius would have taught Albus too and Harry was already a Parslemouth. He looked up at his father's shocked face and he realized that father had not known that Scorpius was a Parslemouth.

Draco's palms were bleeding and it hurt and he still had his arms extended towards father. The relief that coursed throughout his body when he heard Harry's voice was indescribable.

"Draco. Turn around." Harry's voice was borderline panicking and Draco knew that Harry's anger would be beyond any control just like his son's when they find out what father had done.

"Father, why is blood trickling down? So- so much blood." Scorpius whispered in a trembling voice. Draco read the endless pain in his son's voice. Father was still staring at Scorpius in shock.

Draco did not move at all until he felt Albus's gentle arms on his shoulders turn him around. The boy had a warm look in his eyes and his warm green eyes which were so much like Harry's gazed into his silver ones and his gentle hands held Draco's shoulders. Everything was going in slow motion for Draco. He had not yet recovered from the shock of being punished by his father. The pain that was coursing throughout out his arms had not yet stopped and his ashamed eyes fell on Harry's and Scorpius's angry ones as they stared at his still extended arms in horror.

Albus's soft voice tried to calm him down "Mr.- Draco. Please calm down. You will have to because Scorpius and dad will murder your father and brutally at that. I don't think that should happen. I could stop Scorpius but no one will be able to stop dad. He is completely fearless-" Harry's angry hiss interrupted Albus's speech and the boy's words were proven right a minute later.

" _Close"_ The hiss boomed all around the room and the doors and windows closed.

Draco was staring at Harry's angry eyes so hard that he had not noticed when Albus had released him and held his son's waist to stop him.

"Lemme go, Albus. I will kill him today." Scorpius snapped and Albus replied very calmly "I won't have you go to Azkaban and leave me alone."

"Let me off."

"I won't have you make me wait for a decade for your release. Just stop otherwise I will have to put a body bind on you." Albus spoke firmly and Scorpius slumped in his arms though his eyes were burning and were looking directly into father's. Draco had clenched his fists after dropping them on his sides after Albus had released him and Harry's hiss attracted his attention. " _Bind_ "

Draco spun around _,_ his hands clenched into fists and just stared. His father's body had slammed into the wall, his hands over his head and Harry was standing beside Draco, looking absolutely murderous. His father looked terrified at the present moment, his eyes darting from Draco to Scorpius to Albus and ending at Harry.

" _Constrict_ " Another hiss and suddenly father's head hit the wall and he started breathing hard and erratically. With dawning horror, Draco realized that Harry was stopping Father's breath.

Father's eyes rolled back and Draco shouted "Release father at once."

"Do not release Lucius, Mr. Potter." His son screamed loudly and Albus whispered "Dad. Please release him. You are not a murderer."

But Harry did not stop. He looked coldly at Lucius who was still trying to breathe, ignoring everyone else.

"Harry." Draco had whispered softly and his voice was full of pain. He was in so much pain. His hands hurt and were still bleeding. His heart was aching and his head was pounding and he just wanted to rest in Harry's arms. Perhaps it was the pain that reached Harry because his burning green eyes turned towards him "Why are you doing this?"

Harry reached for his red fists and held them in front of him "He hurt you. He had no right."

Draco did not take his hands back because he needed Harry's soft touch. He turned his head towards his sweating and panting father "This is hurting me right now. Everything just aches so much and I wish we could just go home. I am so ashamed that our sons had to watch me being punished and I am still scared of father. I - I want out, Harry." Tears full of shame slid down Draco's cheeks. What was he, a five year old? But Draco could not prevent the strangled plea from escaping his mouth "Please. Release him and take me away from here. I am so terrified of him Harry. Please."

It took every ounce of strength to let the words out. He had never accepted these true and painful words in front of anyone, not even his own son. Maybe the shock had rendered Scorpius silent. Albus took advantage of his momentary shock "Come, Scorp. We must leave. No point in embarrassing your dad further. We will visit him when everything is normal. Come now."

"But, he- Lucius-"

"Come. Let's go. Come on now." Albus replied softly and calmly and ushered his stubborn and speechless son out of the room. Their would be words and discussions later on and Draco would try to answer his son's questions.

" _Release"_ Harry's quiet hiss caught his attention and father slumped down on the floor with a few harsh breaths.

Draco looked at Harry's robes, his hands in Harry's and slowly moved forward. Only when Harry released his hands and opened his arms wide did he slump in Harry's warm arms.

XXXX

Harry was not surprised to know that Draco was terrified of his father. Draco just slumped in his arms and held his back robes tightly. Harry did not care for the blood that ruined his robes. All he cared for at that moment was Draco and his pain and his never ending terror of his father.

He turned his eyes and looked at the pitiful figure of Lucius Malfoy coldly. The man was now looking at floor where the blood had pooled and the patterns the blood had drawn.

"Consider this my last warning. If you hurt Draco again, their will be repercussions for you. I am letting you go for Draco's sanity. Next time, I will make it quick. Draco wouldn't have a chance to even speak a single word in your defence." He sneered in a low and dangerous voice and expected Lucius to snap at him. The man did not even move. He just stared at the blood. It was like he was frozen and for the first time Hermione's words entered his mind _Everything is not as it seems_ but he had no time to dwell on the thought so he said softly "I am apparating us into Ron and Hermione's rooms Draco. We will order for a healing kit and I am sure the Weasleys have left by now. You can rest with me on the extra bed for sometime before returning to your office."

Draco nodded and just held him tightly. He deliberately kept his eyes averted from Lucius who was still staring at the patterns of blood. Harry stared hard and imagined a tremble in his hands. It was surely his imagination because a father had to be heartless to do something like this to his own son.

He stared some more before a pained whimper escaped Draco's mouth and a mumble "Hand hurts."

"Hold on Love." Harry whispered and kissed Draco's forehead softly before apparating them to his best friend's room.

TBC

_Please review. Please. Please. Please._


	11. Threatening Letters

** _ Chapter-10 _ **

** _ Threatening Letters _ **

Harry opened his eyes a second later to find them in a dimly lit room. Ron and Hermione were still asleep and he was shocked when Draco pulled back roughly from him.

The blood on his hands had dried and when Harry looked at them, Draco stuck his hands, bloody and all in his pockets. He tried to conceal the pain but Harry noticed the way he pursed his lips and he cast a concerned look at his friends to check whether they had disturbed their healing sleep or not. His friends were sleeping and he cast a 'Quietus' around them to stop any noise that they make from reaching them.

Draco had moved towards the window, his hands still stuck in pockets and his body stiff. Harry moved towards the blonde and stood at a little distance from him.

"Come to bed. I will heal your hands." He whispered and his words went ignored. Draco did not answer in any way. He kept on looking outside. So Harry tried again "Draco, It must be hurting and you will get an infection. Let me clean it."

"I am not a damsel in distress. I have a higher pain tolerance." Draco murmured in a blank voice and Harry studied him for a bit. He had learnt some things during his stay at Azkaban. One of them was studying faces. He had heard some things that had escaped Lucius's mouth and knew that Draco had taken them to heart.

"Who said that you are a damsel at all? If I get hurt and expect you to heal me, do I become a damsel in distress?" He said and Draco snapped at him impatiently "Nevertheless, I won't oblige you. I won't do what you ask of me."

"This is completely irrational. You will stand here, hurt and bleeding just because your father was foolish." Harry tried to control his voice and was successful, if only a bit. His voice still betrayed a bit of his anger and Draco glared at him furiously "You have no right, absolutely no right to say anything about my father. You do not know anything about him. Even if he was overly strict sometimes, he always loved me unconditionally. I have never come upto his expectations. What he wanted was me to be normal and fall in love with a girl and have a family."

"This is not abnormal. Being gay or bisexual is completely normal, irrespective of what your father has drilled in your mind." Harry spoke softly this time. There was no point of shouting at Draco. Draco would just become defensive so Harry spoke to him softly.

Silver eyes glared at him furiously and snapped "Do not speak anything about my father."

"Okay. Okay. Just calm down. I will not say anything about Lucius. Just let me clean your wounds." Harry murmured softly and reached for Draco's hands.

"No. I am not your bitch and I won't let you treat me as a damsel in distress or your sub- submissive." Draco backed off and glared at him, trying to conceal the insecurity in his eyes but Harry read between words. He also read a little fear that his eyes contained and backed off immediately "All right then. I won't force you. But you do need to get your hand wounds treated."

"I will go to Severus, then." Draco replied, his eyes boring into his and Harry nodded calmly "Okay, but do you not want to talk to Ron and Hermione about-"

"Do not speak anything. Walls have ears too, Potter. You are really so thick sometimes. Merlin only knows how you defeated the dark lord and lived to tell the tale." He replied bitingly and in youth Harry would have gotten angry but time had taught Harry that Draco was trying to change the topic by insulting him.

"DO not wake them up. I will be back. I will need their statements for the reopening of the case. They are in danger and should not be left alone at all. I AM reopening the case, no matter what you say, Potter." Draco continued in a sharp voice and Harry extended his hands in peace, mumbling "I am not saying anything, your highness."

"Don't mock me." Draco snapped and Harry sighed "Okay. Get yourself healed and return soon."

"I will return according to my own convenience, not yours. Stop ordering me around." Draco spoke, glaring at him and Harry sighed yet again "Okay. I will still wait. You can rest at my place if you want."

"I will stay at my place. I have a home. I do not need to stay at yours." Draco snapped and Harry closed his eyes this time "Whatever you wish Draco. I will come to your place and sleep on your bed. You do not need to stay at mine. Home is wherever you are."

When he opened his eyes, Draco had guilt in his eyes and Harry wanted to comfort the blonde but knew it won't work. It would serve to aggravate Draco's anger so he stayed quiet. Draco was on the door when he mumbled "I will still wait for you. Love you."

As expected, Draco's only response was a nod and then the blonde was gone. Harry locked the door and settled on the spare bed, his head resting on the headboard, lost in thoughts.

XXXX

Severus was stirring his potion when he heard his door bell ring.

"Coming." He replied and put a stasis charm on the potion before walking towards the door. He was greeted by his godson whose hands were covered with dried blood and his eyebrows rose in alarm at the sight.

"What happened?' He asked, ushering Draco in and towards his couch. Draco simply shrugged and mumbled "Nothing." when Severus sat beside him to clean his hands. Draco winced when he felt the burn and the reality dawned slowly upon Severus "Did Lucius-"

Draco shook his head but his eyes closed betraying his lie "He did this, Draco. Why did he do this?"

"I don't know. He is not happy with my relationship with Harry." Draco replied and Severus cast a healing spell on his hands before closing the healing kit and settling down "He is acting very strangely."

"Indeed." Draco murmured and stood up "I have to take statements of Weasley and Granger. I will take my leave now, Severus. Thank you."

"I think Lucius is hiding something." Severus said and Draco replied, nodding "I don't really know."

"Are you fine? " Severus asked, knowing Draco's answer and knowing that Draco would lie to him.

" Yes " Draco left after a curt mumble and Severus sighed. This was not the first time this was happening. Lucius had punished Draco several times in the past and Draco had never let anyone interfere.

Lucius had crossed his limits this time though. This was not a punishment. This was torture.

He would have to have a word with the man later and force an answer out of him.

Sighing, Severus returned to his brewing.

XXXX

When Draco returned, he found Harry sleeping and Weasley and Granger were having soup quietly.

He knocked softly before entering and Granger smiled at him. She placed her bowl on the bed side table. Weasley did not look at him though, like the git he was.

"It's okay Granger. You need your energy. Let me lock the door. " He murmured and Granger replied "How are you?" before picking her bowl again.

"As fine as I can be. Harry has been very upset. We don't understand many things. I think you can throw a light on the facts. " Draco said before walking towards Harry's sleeping figure. " I need to know certain things to reopen the case "

" You can't reopen it Malfoy. " It was Weasley who said this. Thankfully his manners had improved a bit and he had swallowed the vegetable soup before speaking.

" Pray tell, why? "Draco asked and crossed his arms.

" They will hurt you, " Granger replied and Draco's eyebrows rose" They? "

Granger and Weasley nodded.

Draco started in surprise when he felt Harry's body shift behind him and he turned his face to look at the man.

"Are you fine?" He asked and Draco nodded "your friends are awake."

Harry's eyes brightened and he crawled out of the bed to greet his friends. As expected Granger started crying "Oh! Harry I am so sorry."

"Me too mate. I am sorry. But we couldn't help you. We were blackmailed into silence. It's never safe mate. They know our every step somehow. " Ron said and Harry pulled back, settling beside Draco again. Their thighs pressed and Harry held his hand such soothed him.

" Nothing escapes their notice. They are aware of our every breath, every word." Granger muttered and Draco asked "Tell me their names."

" We can't Malfoy. You should know that your son is in danger too, not that Albus would ever let Scorpius alone, they are blackmailing us with all our kids. We don't know why they are doing this. " Weasley whispered as if he was trying to keep someone from overhearing.

"Did something happen with Mr. Malfoy today? " Granger's abrupt question surprised him and he nodded.

Xxxx

Harry Spoke for Draco " He hurt Draco badly, badly enough that I wanted to kill him. "

Granger sighed and shook her head " It was a warning. "

Harry stared blankly " Are you nuts? ", leaning against Draco and pressing a kiss on his neck.

"I would say 'Honestly Harry, Malfoy' but I am really thankful to you Malfoy for standing with Harry and helping him." The words had been uttered by Weasley and Granger nodded " Me too, Malfoy. Thank you." continuing after a whole minute "If we know them, another warning must be on its way as we speak. " Weasley spoke and as if on cue, a letter appeared out of nowhere. Draco stared and so did Harry. One moment it wasn't their and the next moment it was.

xxxx

Draco picked the letter and opened it and started reading...

_Greetings Darling,_

_What happened today was a warning to you. Do not reopen the case if you want your loved ones alive._

_This letter is for both you and Harry Potter._

_Your well-wisher._

Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco squeezed his hand. Something was definitely wrong. How could anyone know their conversations without being present.

"I think all of us are tired. We must sleep. Tomorrow, we will move both of you to Harry's place and I will not reopen the case. " Draco said and Looked at Harry" Right Harry. "

Harry licked his lips and nodded "Right I am back and Ron and Hermione are fine. What else would I want? Right, guys."

Harry's Best friends nodded and yawned " Let's sleep. Goodnight. "

Harry laid on the bed and Draco placed his face on his chest.

"Goodnight, Draco." Came Harry's soft voice and followed by a lingering kiss on his ear.

Draco replying back in a voice equally soft "Goodnight."

Future was uncertain and present was confusing but Draco knew that Harry would be their for him and perhaps that was sufficient.

With these thoughts, Draco fell asleep.

Xxxx

Please review


	12. Despicable Half Brothers

** _Chapter-11_ **

** _Despicable Half Brothers_ **

Harry opened his eyes and looked out of the windows. He frowned when he realized that it was still dark.

Why had he woken up then? Something had woken him up.

The fact that Draco was sleeping on his chest and was trying to bury his face in the crook of his neck registered in his mind after a few minutes.

He was mumbling something incoherently and Harry realized that his mumbles had woken him up. He looked around and noticed that he was not the only one who had woken up.

Ron and Hermione were awake as well and were looking at him.

"Harrrrry." Draco mumbled and Harry whispered, "Shhh," his hand stroking Draco's hair." In response Draco simply whimpered and nuzzled his neck. He looked at Ron to find him snickering silently and Hermione was watching them with amusement in her eyes.

"Draco. Sleep." Harry whispered softly and Draco literally whined "But"

Harry glared at Ron who was trying his best to control his chuckles and cast a silencing and privacy charm around his bed.

"Draco." Harry whispered softly and pulled back a bit to look at the man's face. His face looked utterly innocent and his arms around Harrry's torso were tight. Draco was fast asleep and had not heard Harry. Harry almost jumped in surprise when Draco mumbled "Don't leave."

"I won't." Harry replied, wondering if Draco would hear him this time. To his surprise, the blonde replied incoherently "Love you." Harry felt his lips upturn in a smile when he noticed that Draco had not woken up and he hugged Draco tightly after pressing his face very gently in the crook of Harry's neck. Draco merely hummed softly, deep asleep but Harry couldn't sleep for a long time after that. He kept on staring at the dark sky and whispered "Love you too."

He would see to it that the case is not reopened.

He stroked Draco's hair gently, his decision cementing. He wanted Draco and nothing else, not even justice.

XXXX

Morning dawned and Draco yawned before opening his eyes. He tried to wiggle out of Harry's arms without having to disurb the man but Harry hugged him even more tightly.

"Harry." He hissed and shoved the man's chest. He almost jumped when Harry bit his neck hard "Let me off, you brute."

"Say it softly first." Harry demanded and Draco's stated incredulously "You are bloody awake. Let me go."

"No." Harry said and finally shifted a bit to look into Draco's eyes. Draco tried to glare but honestly Harry was looking too adorable, his hair mussed up, eyes sleepy and lips pouting and Draco wanted to lean and take that lower lip between his. Before he could do anything though, Harry leant forward and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Draco leaned into the kiss and Harry's hands grasped his hips firmly. All the while Harry was looking into his eyes and the git was everywhere around him.

His green eyes held respect for him and love as well. Stupid man always wore his heart on his sleeves. Draco couldn't help but stroke his spine and nuzzle his nose into Harry's neck when Harry pulled away.

"You are so stupid Harry." He murmured and Harry hugged him tightly "You love me for it."

The silence stretched after that. Draco was confused because of Harry's behaviour. Ronald and Hermione were still sleeping. He had decided to call them by their first names. It would be extremely irritating to use their last names when they would be practically living in with them.

To speak of Harry, his hold on Draco was very protective and he was too silent and Draco knew that something was definitely the matter. Over the past few years, Draco had understood many things about Harry and one of them was that Harry always became quiet when he was worried. At Azkaban, Harry always went into a silent zone when he was too worried or concerned about kids.

"What's the matter?" He asked and Harry spoke "You are not reopening the case." The words were so commanding that Draco froze. Yes something was the matter because Harry never spoke to him in this way. The supposed dominance of Harry was limited to their bedroom.

"I am." He said and suddenly Harry's hands were everywhere, his spine, his arse, his neck, his hair. His fingers were stroking and caressing and squeezing and were making him utterly mad.

"No. You aren't." Harry said again, his lips sucking the junction of Draco's neck and shoulder as if he wanted to leave a permanent mark over there.

"Why?" Draco asked breathlessly, wanting to know what it was really about. He cast a silencing charm, a privacy charm and then an anti animagi charm before Harry answered "I want you safe and sound and happy."

"I am happy. I want justice for you. They wasted ten precious years of your life." Draco hissed and Harry's hands clutched his hair hard.

"Listen to me Draco. I do not care about justice. I do not care who was behind the blasted conspiracy. I do not care why Lucius Malfoy behaved like shit yesterday. All I care about is that I love you and I want you with me. Rest is history. You are not reopening the case and that is final."

"I-" Draco opened his mouth to snap at the man but Harry did not even give him a chance to speak. He captured his mouth and started kissing him possessively and passionately, leaving Draco completely dazed.

"I won't be your bitch. Stop all this. I will not have you throw me around, Harry." He snapped at him when the man pulled back. Their was no venom in his words though. Suddenly, Harry flipped them pinned his hands above his head and leaned until their noses and lips touched.

"I will ensure that you don't reopen it and if I have to lock our house and stay with you in it forever, then so be it. But. you. will. not. reopen. the. case."

Draco stared into his green eyes. Harry's eyes were so possessive that Draco couldn't do anything but be happy. He couldn't prevent his belly from becoming warm and he loathed Harry for it. He did not want to give himself over to anyone.

He wanted to glare at Harry but realized that he couldn't bring himself to.

"Why? Why don't you want justice?" He asked softly instead and this time Harry looked honestly startled.

"They might hurt you and well, I can't lose you. Perhaps you think that I am just bitching around with you. Perhaps you have a misconception that I am with you because I like controlling you but let me assure you that you are completely wrong, Draco. I can't have you get hurt or die." Harry answered honestly and continued "If I have to do this to emphasize my point, then I will even if I loath doing so." Harry bit his ear lobe and Draco whimpered in pleasure.

He understood Harry's concern but it did not mean that he had to abide by what the man said.

He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to glare and say that Harry was a bloody coward for thinking such things and that he won't comply with him but all he blurted out was "I love you" instead and Harry gaped. He literally gaped.

Draco felt his cheeks warm and glared weekly at Harry. The hands that pinned his loosened and let him go.

XXXX

Harry loosened his hands and peaked at his best friends. They were still fast asleep and he removed himself from Draco, thereby settling down beside the man.

Draco looked at him with a look in his eyes that said that he was just humouring Harry, that he knew that Harry was not trying to control him and Harry was utterly frustrated because Draco was bloody stubborn and would stop at nothing to achieve what he wanted.

"All right, Draco. Can you swear that you won't be hurt in this investigation and nor will our kids or friends be." Harry muttered irritatedly and Draco sighed "I can not promise. Nothing is definite but I will not let our family or friends be hurt."

"But you-" Harry cut him off with a glare and Draco continued "You are not going to get rid of me so quickly."

Harry glared at Draco and Draco glared right back.

A muffled voice brought them out of their stupor and they turned their faces to look at Ronald.

"Stop glaring at each other and come back to earth. It's really frustrating to sit here and stare as you talk forward and backward." The red head snapped at them and Draco dropped the silencing and privacy charms to face Weasley and his wife.

"Never figured you to be such a whiny sleeper Malfoy." Ronald mocked him and Draco's cheeks tinged pink. "What do you mean?" He asked and Granger coughed. She had been trying to feigning sleep until now but it was obvious that she was trying to stop her laughter.

Harry pursed his cheeks to stop himself from cracking up and then Draco glared at him and he couldn't control himself anymore and chuckled.

"Why is he saying so Potter?" Draco asked him and Harry pursed his lips.

"Tell me." Insisted Draco and Harry sighed deeply to control himself from cracking up again.

"You were dreaming about me and were mumbling but I cast a privacy charm around our bed so don't worry. Ron is just riling you up." Harry muttered and Draco glared at him weakly. The glare had no venom and Draco's pink cheeks did dampen the effect.

His eyes fell on Draco's hand and he frowned, the trace of laughter gone from his face "Draco we need to apply a healing ointment on your hands. They are not healed completely."

"Yes, Draco. He is right." Hermione agreed and Draco had just opened his mouth to speak when the door opened very suddenly and Lucius Malfoy entered their room in his hospital robes. Draco stiffened and moved closer to Harry. Harry placed his hand on Draco's gently.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, you are fine now and are discharged." Lucius spoke and continued after a bit of pause "You can leave. I wish to speak my son."

"Okay Mr. Malfoy." Ron spoke and looked at Hermione. Harry's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Hermione looked at him significantly and mouthed "Stay calm" but he simply nodded and Lucius turned to him when his friends closed the door behind them "You too Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at Lucius venomously and his eyes must have looked pretty dangerous because Lucius looked quiet alarmed.

"You honestly think that I am going to leave Draco in your presence, Lucius?" He said coldly.

XXXX

Draco sighed and turned to look at Harry "Harry, it's okay." and cold green eyes turned towards him "So you think that it will be okay if I beat Albus to a pulp just because he is in a relationship with your son."

Draco opened his mouth and closed it "Of course it's not." He replied after a couple of moments and before he could say anything else, Harry said very calmly and decisively "I am not leaving you alone with him. That's it."

"I don't have time for this rubbish Draco. All I want you to know is that Brutus is visiting day after tomorrow and you have not met him for last many years. He would want to see you." Lucius spoke and Draco froze when he heard Brutus's name.

Brutus was his elder half brother. Father had married a pureblood woman before mum and had birthed him. The woman had died and then he had married mum. Father had always loved Brutus more than Draco and Draco despised the git for that. Brutus was two years elder to him and Draco hated him so much that he had spent his entire childhood trying to devise ways to hurt or humiliate Brutus.

The fact that Brutus seemed to like Harry when Harry had set his foot on the train in first year did not lessen his hatred for his brother. The fact that Harry did not seem to hate Brutus the way he hated Draco made him want to murder Brutus in cold blood.

"I am not meeting him at all. he can go to fucking hell, for all I care father." Draco replied, his tone dripping with anger and father glared at him "Draco, mind your words or else-"

"Do not forgot me Lucius. I am still here. You might be able to intimidate him but I won't be intimidated." Harry interrupted father and something very strange happened at that.

Father's control on his emotions slipped and his eyes seemed relieved when he looked at Harry and then in the blink of an eye, the look was gone and Draco wondered if he had imagined it.

Harry would have missed that look because he was busy glaring at father venomously but Draco saw it and wondered about it.

Father looked at him and Draco saw panic in the depths of his eyes and suddenly father spun around with a snapped "That is your prerogative Draco. I shall take your leave now. As we all can see that I was always right in favouring Brutus over you. He was always a promising boy, unlike you, a disgrace on the Malfoy name."

Draco gasped and realized that his eyes were prickling. He was not a child now. He was father of a fifteen year old boy and must not sob just because father was disappointed with him.

But he couldn't stop his body from trembling as father opened the door and left. When Harry tried to comfort him, he pulled away with a snarled "I do not need your sympathy Potter," because Potter had liked Brutus when they had met for the first time and had told Draco that he was not the sort of person he will befriend.

He knew that his fury was irrational but that did not stop him from shouting "Do not speak to me. After all you liked Brutus as well and you despised me throughout our school years," at Harry when the man spoke "What have I done Draco? Why are you angry with me?"

"I did not even remember that you have a brother. When did I favour him?" Harry asked incredulously and Draco shouted "IN FIRST YEAR WHEN- Oh FUCK IT. I don't want to talk to anyone. Leave me alone."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR. You are angry for something that happened more than twenty years back. I barely exchanged twenty sentences with him throughout our school years." Harry snapped, frustrated and Draco did not answer at all, wallowing in his shame and misery. He was ashamed because he had never been able to make his father proud of him and miserable because of his irrational insecurity that he would lose Harry to his bloody half brother. Breathing hard, he stood up and walked towards the bathroom to escape Harry.

"Alright, I apologise, Draco. Just - stop this. I love you and it hurts to see you in so much pain." Harry whispered when Draco closed the door of the bathroom angrily and huddled on the floor, his back against the door, his eyes burning because of the tears that he was not allowing to fall down.

"Go away." He whispered and Harry replied back, his voice soft and understanding "I won't. I love you."

"You are mad." Draco muttered, his voice trembling and his throat aching because he wanted to cry but he was not weak and won't and Harry replied softly "Yes, Mad for you." and then the urge to cry reduced because he was not alone. Perhaps he won't lose Harry to bloody Brutus after all.

XXXX

**_Please review and I apologise for such a late update. I will try to update soon now onwards. Please review because I want to know your thoughts on this._ **


End file.
